Yale With a Twist
by Nichole Thompson
Summary: ROGAN! The Monday after the Life and Death outing, and Rory has some friendships to save. Who knew Logan would cause so much trouble? Ch. 13 is up! Read and Review!
1. Do Something Fun

A/N: So after the realization that AU's are some of the most difficult things to do, I decided to pick a new starting place.

Begins at the beginning of Season 5. Rory sent the letter to Dean and Lindsey found it. Dean and Lindsey are over and tensions in Stars Hollow are high. Rather than dealing with it, Rory moves back early, to find Paris wallowing over Asher, who has died. We open the scene after Rory and Paris have both moved in, but before pretty much all of the other students have. That is where the similarities from the season stop… for now. I've made up my mind who Rory is going to end up with, but you'll have to stay tuned to future chapters to find out! hehe. Read on! Oh, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Ch. 1-Do Something Fun

Rory sat down on her bed and grabbed her latest book: The Divine Comedy by Dante. She had moved in a few days early; after what happened in town between her and Dean and Lindsey, she just didn't want to be around anyone. Rory let out a sigh, thinking back to it all. She tried to focus her complete attention on her book, but before she was able to get through three lines, her phone rang.

"Hey mom," Rory said.

"Hey sweets, what are you up to?" Lorelai sounded bored.

"Reading Dante's Inferno. I figure I'm going to burn in Hell for breaking up Dean and Lindsey, so I want to know what I'm getting myself into."

"Oh Rory- don't beat yourself up over this. It was just as much Dean's fault."

Rory sighed again. "I just want to forget it all right now- at least until things cool down some."

"Is Paris there? Why don't you do something with her? I know she has a thing for Boggle, but I'm sure if you beat her badly enough you can break her of that."

"She's been gone most of the day. Asher died and she's been depressed and making funeral arrangements."

As if on cue, Rory heard the muffled sounds of an old 45 from Paris's room.

"I guess she just got back," Rory said, sighing heavily. She couldn't deal with Paris right now.

"Well, hun- Luke just got here for our date. Go out and do something fun tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see."

"Call if you need anything," Lorelai continued.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do-" Rory said, smiling.

"Well, since you wouldn't kiss Luke I guess that doesn't leave much."

"Have fun," Rory said.

"Fine… bye." Lorelai concluded pretending to be exasperated.

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone. Before settling back with her book she decided to grab a bottle of water. She opened the door to the common room and was met with the overwhelming smell of pipe tobacco.

"UGH!"

She opened Paris's bedroom door. "Paris! What are you doing?" The curtains in Paris's room were drawn. The room was completely dark- or had been until Rory opened the door. Paris was sitting in a leather chair, which Rory assumed was Asher's. She was wrapped in a suit coat and was smoking a pipe.

"I just wanted to feel like I was with him again…" Paris trailed off.

"Paris- you need to get out of here…"

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to be close to him."

"But…" Rory tried to protest.

"Maybe tomorrow Rory- please!"

"Ok… ok." Rory backed out of the room and closed the door.

She sighed again. Paris was mourning her dead boyfriend and she no longer felt like reading about hell. _What to do…_she thought. She recalled her mother's instructions. "Go out and do something." _Maybe Marty is back_, she contemplated happily. It had been months since she'd seen Marty.

Rory wandered back into her room and pulled on her warn but incredibly comfortable Converse shoes. She grabbed her jean jacket from the back of her desk chair and walked out, closing the door behind her. As she walked through the common room she grabbed her water bottle from the counter. She opened the door to the suite and walked out backwards, facing the interior of the room. She closed the door behind her and backed up quickly, expecting that since barely no other souls were on campus she didn't have to worry about…

She fell into someone. "Oh my goodness! I'm so…" She turned around to see none other than the infamous Tristan Dugrey. "So not sorry…. Oh my god! What are you…" She had yet to complete a sentence and was trying to get up off the ground and as far away from Tristan as possible.

"Nice to see you too Mary. Throwing yourself at me already, I see," Tristan was smug as always. "Miss me that much?"

"Ugh… in your dreams Tristan. What the hell are you doing here?" Rory was already pissed, she didn't need him adding to her mood.

"I go to school here, Mare." He looked her up and down, realizing exactly how much he had missed her in the past two and a half years. "And all my friends thought I was exaggerating when I told them about you."

"One, I'm surprised you've managed to keep friends. And two, I definitely do not want to know about who you've talked to about me." Rory turned to leave, so that she could find Marty, but Tristan grabbed her arm, causing her to stop in place. She turned on her heel, and decided that for at least a second, she'd hear him out.

"Come on; can't we put this nonsense behind us? I'm a changed man."

"After the way you just eyed me like a piece of meat, I highly doubt you've changed at all. And honestly, no, I would rather not put this behind us. I'd rather there not be an us at all; in thought or in reality."

"Wow, still got that spark of life I see. Tell me Mary, what have you been up to?" Tristan leaned against the wall, content that he'd managed to hold her attention and keep her from leaving for the moment.

"Tristan, do you want something, or are you just here to torment me?"

"What's with the short temper tonight? You used to love our spats." He had a sly twinkle in his eye, and Rory knew he was getting too much enjoyment from their conversation.

"No, you always loved annoying me, and I participated in our 'spats' to keep you at a distance. Which obviously did nothing, because here you are, two and a half years later, and we're at it again."

"We can be at something else, if you'd like," he said, winking at her, like he would have back at Chilton after a similar remark.

"Tristan please, I told you once, you're not stupid. Arrogant, crude, insensitive and annoying, yes. Stupid, no."

Tristan furrowed his brow. "Ouch…You know what? Your vocabulary has increased dramatically since we had this discussion last…"

Rory continued, unaffected by what he said. "And only if you were stupid would you honestly think that I would ever go anywhere or do anything with you." Rory was fed up now. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Well, I don't. So I guess I'll see you when you get back." Tristan sat down in front of her door and stuck the ear pieces to his I-Pod into his ears. Rory gave him an evil glance before turning around and heading up the stairs, to where she prayed Marty would be in his room.

The second floor was silent, which was strange. The hall was barely ever silent, and Rory found it eerie. She easily found Marty's room, and knocked on the door. She waited almost a minute, hoping, praying that Marty would come to her rescue. With no luck she turned around and walked back down the stairs, dreading that Tristan would be there waiting for her to return.


	2. The Beginning of a Friendship?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far.

Fairygirl07: I definitely know what you meant. I re-read it and realized that it was almost every time he spoke that he called her that. Needless to say, I took out some of the Mary's. Thanks though, I really appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

Previously:

_Rory was fed up. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."_

"_Well, I don't. So I guess I'll see you when you get back." Tristan sat down in front of her door and stuck the ear pieces to his I-Pod into his ears. Rory gave him an evil glance before turning around and heading up the stairs, where she prayed Marty would be in his room._

_The second floor was silent, which was strange. The hall was barely ever silent, and Rory found it eerie. She easily found Marty's room, and knocked on the door. She waited almost a minute, hoping, praying that Marty would come to her rescue. With no luck she turned around and walked back down the stairs, dreading that Tristan would be there waiting for her to return._

* * *

Chapter 2- The Beginning of a Friendship?

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. He wasn't there. Was she losing her mind? She knew she'd seen him. She was almost positive of it. She still had a pain in her leg to prove it. She was hoping she could make it to her room before he inevitably returned. She walked quickly to her door. As she was fishing out her keys, her heart sank: footsteps.

"Back already? What happened to your extremely important obligation?"

"Please Tristan, I'm really not in the mood."

"Rory listen…" he broke off quickly, noting the strangeness of actually calling her by her name. "Was that weird?"

"Usually I would say no, since it is, after all, my name; but coming from you… yes it was very weird."

They both smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I really am not the playboy I was at Chilton."

Rory looked at him strangely, strongly doubting that he was no longer a playboy.

"Ok, maybe I haven't completely abandoned my ways," he admitted. "But I can tell you that I'm not always such an ass."

Rory smiled again- somehow she also couldn't picture Tristan **not** acting like an ass. _But then again_, she thought. _When he wasn't around his friends, and he was actually comfortable enough to talk to me, he wasn't so bad._

She looked at him squarely. He seemed sincere. _Go out and do something fun_. Why had her mother's words picked now to resonate through her mind. There was a long pause as she antagonized over whether or not to invite him to do something. She didn't really want to, but the alternative was her book on hell, or sitting in a disgusting smelling room listening to Paris's new collection of 45's.

"Hey, have you had dinner?" he asked, not knowing what else to say at that moment.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let me get my purse…" she had been playing with her keys. She found the right one and stuck it in the door. She turned the key and heard the lock click into place. She turned the doorknob. "I apologize for the smell," she said before opening the door.

"What sm…" Tristan was cut off as the overwhelming smell greeted him. "What the hell is that?" he asked, covering his nose.

"Paris," Rory answered plainly.

Tristan took a step back. "Excuse me, I think I just entered the Twilight Zone. You and Paris?"

"Yes, and last year it was just as much of a shock for me when I saw her in the common room with her life coach."

"Like on Oprah?" Tristan questioned. Rory nodded and laughed, remembering that her mother's response had been identical to his.

"Come on in," Rory said, inviting him into her bedroom. "It doesn't smell in here."

"Inviting me in… and closing the door…?" Tristan asked, falling back into the ease of his sexual innuendos.

"Come off it-" Rory began. "I just don't want it to smell in here."

"You just keep justifying it all away," Tristan said, sitting on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Tristan please," she almost laughed. "You should know that I have complete and utter disdain for you, and little else."

"Ok, I give," he relented quickly. "Truce?" he asked, extending his hand.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Truce," she repeated, shaking his hand. "Now can we go eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah," he replied quietly, standing up and smoothing her comforter, back to its previous perfection. "Let's go."

Tristan couldn't help but smile. After two and a half years of wanting to do things differently, he was finally getting his second chance. It was so unexpected, although he was in no way complaining about running into her tonight.

They walked silently to his car. He wondered what she was thinking about at that very moment, but more than that, he wondered if she was single, or still with that Amish bagboy. He thought back to their first kiss- at Madeline's party. It had turned out to be the perfect opportunity. He had wondered since he had met Rory what it would be like to kiss her and even though the wounds of Summer's public break up were still fresh, he couldn't resist. He went for it, it seemed as though they were connected by an invisible magnet. And then- she pulled back. At first he thought he was imagining it- but… no… she had really been crying. He had made her cry! It was worse than he thought. The kiss had been magical, in all of its innocence, but she was crying, and then she bailed. He wondered what he had done to make her cry.

Things were a little stranger than usual between them for a while, but by Junior year, when they were stuck in Shakespeare together, things had calmed down. And then there was their second kiss. Paris had made them all drive to that whacked out town to practice the scene, but at least he got to rile up the bag boy again. That had always been one of the greatest perks of his relationship with Mary. He rubbed in the fact that he got to kiss Rory (**again**…he was kissing her **again**- although he didn't mention that to Dean. He wanted a rise from the bag boy, not to be buried by him.)

She had been more nervous for that second kiss, he remembered. The bag boy hadn't crashed their rehearsal yet, but everyone in their group was staring at them. She was really tense, and he of course enjoyed the fact that he made her nervous.

His mind then wandered to the night of the play. She actually had reached out to him by that point, noting the fact that hanging out with Duncan and Bowman wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. He wondered if she was finally seeing him differently, seeing past his image. She had come up with points he could share with his father, in hopes that he could stay in Hartford. That struck him the most.

Then his father made a typical entrance and ruined everything. It was the moment of truth, he had to go. His father had been waiting for him at the end of the hallway. "_I'd kiss you goodbye… but your boyfriend is watching_" He remembered his exact words. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but somehow, she looked sad that he was going. Sad that… that he couldn't kiss her? he wondered. "_Stop it Tristan,"_ he had chided himself silently. "_You're imagining it. She doesn't want you. She's with him." _He had said one last thing before leaving her, "_Take care of yourself… Mary." _He remembered how sweetly she had smiled at that name, it was so different than the way she usually reacted to him calling her that.

They reached his car and he pulled himself back from his Mary Memories. _Another time, another place_, he thought to himself. He unlocked the doors and they both climbed in.

"You get to choose the station," Tristan stated, after putting the key in the ignition. "I'm not picky."

Rory searched through the New Haven radio stations, hoping for something good. She gave up a few minutes later. "Anything good on your I-Pod?" she asked.

"Yeah, here" he said, handing it to her. He felt a jolt go through him when their hands touched, but he made a conscious effort not to say anything about it. Rory connected the device to the car's stereo system and searched through the titles, looking for something she recognized.

She stopped on Free Bird, overdone, she knew, but she hadn't heard it in a while. The intro quickly filled the car. Seconds later Tristan reached down and lowered the volume.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked directly.

"What?" she questioned blankly.

"You didn't have to say yes, why did you?"

She thought for a moment before answering.

"I was hungry, and didn't feel like eating alone." She knew he wouldn't buy it… so she added the real reason. "Besides, somehow you always make me forget about **him**, and right now, that's exactly what I need to do."

"Trouble in paradise?" he pried, still wondering about her current relationship status.

"Something like that…" Rory closed her eyes in attempt to push the memories from her mind.

Tristan rested his hand on her forearm. "Well, you can count on me," he sad, attempting to sound like a hero from a cheesy movie. "I'll do what I do best, and by the end of the night, you'll be saying 'Dean who?'"

Rory couldn't help but smile. She pulled her arm away from his reach and said simply, "Thank you, Tristan."

_I ain't sayin she's a gold digger, but she ain't messin with no broke-_ Tristan's phone broke through the awkward silence following her thank you.

"Hello?" he said, not able to look at the caller-id before answering.

"Hey Steph… of course I'm still coming… yeah, I'll be there late though… no, it isn't like that… no Steph, I'm serious… she's just an old friend… yeah, see you there." He closed his phone.

"If I'm keeping you from your girlfriend you can drop me back off at the dorm." Rory said, prying into Tristan's social life in order to better figure out his intentions with her.

"Girlfriend?" he laughed. "I don't have girlfriends. Summer was the end of that."

"Oh," Rory replied meekly. "Well then…"

"Steph is a good friend of mine. She just got back from Europe and is having a party tonight to celebrate."

"If you want to…"

"What I want, Miss Mary, is to enjoy your company for dinner so that we can catch up," he interrupted, not wanting her to bail on him now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, tensing up.

"I distinctly remember calling a truce in your room."

"Is that all?"

"Rory, I have matured some over the past two years."

She smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought, as they pulled into the parking lot of the pub. _Maybe I actually will have some fun tonight._


	3. Brown Hair and Beautiful Blue Eyes

Previously:

"_What I want, Miss Mary, is to enjoy your company for dinner so that we can catch up," he interrupted, not wanting her to bail on him now._

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, tensing up._

"_I distinctly remember calling a truce in your room."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Rory, I have matured some over the past two years."_

_She smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad, she thought, as they pulled into the parking lot of the pub. Maybe I actually will have some fun tonight._

* * *

Chapter 3- Brown Hair and Beautiful Blue Eyes

"I had a really good time tonight, Tristan," Rory said, as they collected their things to exit the pub. It had been a little awkward at first, mostly because Rory was used to the place being busier, but once they got into a good rhythm of conversation, she barely noticed the lack of a bustle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he replied. He gently rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door and down the stairs. "I had a good time too."

Rory couldn't understand why she felt so comfortable around him. Maybe it was because he knew her back at Chilton, or maybe she really just needed to open up to someone, but either way, she really spilled everything over dinner. She told him about Jess and about her brief dating experiences during her freshman year, and most painfully, she told him about Dean. She was still confused about what she was going to do and how she wanted to handle the Dean situation, but she felt oddly liberated after telling Tristan about it. Tristan seemed to somehow completely understand everything. He smirked when she explained her current relationship with Dean as her being a fornicator and him an adulterer. He knew it wasn't a light subject, but he couldn't help but smile at the way she described it. _Only you, _he thought. _Only you would say something like that, Mary._

"Where to now?" he asked when they had gotten into the car.

"Don't you have that party to go to?" Rory recounted, not answering his question.

"It isn't set in stone. I don't have to go…" Tristan began, not wanting to push himself onto her, but making sure she understood his options were still open. "Or you can come with me, if you want to. I mean, I know when compared to spending the evening playing Boggle with Paris as she smokes that nasty pipe, going to a party seems kind of lame, but I'm sure we can liven it up some for you…"

Rory giggled. Despite herself, she was having a good time with Tristan. It scared her some, especially due to the history they shared, but somehow, the comfortable feeling took over, and she heard herself agree to go.

"This isn't some fancy thing though, is it?" She asked, looking at her jeans and not-so-party-like blue tank top.

"No, and you look great." He responded quickly.

"A compliment from the Great Tristan Dugrey? I must be in for it now…" Rory teased.

"You never let me get close enough to you to compliment before." She looked at him… somewhat bewildered. "Close as in friendship-wise, not in proximity; we've definitely been that close before," she glanced over and saw the side of his mouth curl up to form a sly smile.

"You never give up, do you?"

"What can I say? It's in the Dugrey blood."

"So your father was a playboy too?"

"Was? Still is."

"Ok, information I did not need to know about your father…"

Tristan laughed, "Sorry."

Rory's phone rang. She glanced down to see that it was her mother. She flipped it open.

"I'm not bailing you out, and I'm not running interference for a fight with Luke…" Rory said, without even a hello.

"_That was only once. And you've never had to bail me out…"_

"No, but you've scared me on several occasions, claiming that you needed me to."

Tristan laughed, thinking of Rory having to bail her **mother** out of jail. That sounded like Lorelai though, and he'd only met her once.

"_I just wanted to make sure you're not locked up in your room…"_ Lorelai was obviously concerned about her daughter.

"Actually, I'm not…" Rory began, not knowing if it was smart to tell her mother who she was with.

"_Oh" _Lorelai was obviously already hooked. "_Details please!"_

Rory laughed. "I thought you had a life of your own."

"_I do, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know about the happenings of my favorite daughter." _

"You say that to all your daughters… I'll dish tomorrow, ok? My night isn't over yet…" Rory trailed off as she tried to sound as mysterious as possible. She knew it would drive her mother crazy.

"_But--"_

"I think I hear Luke calling you, Mom. Details tomorrow, I promise. And just to leave you hanging: a blast from the past and you probably won't believe me," Rory concluded, looking at Tristan.

"_Fine… bye"_ Lorelai sounded truly exasperated that time.

"Bye, Mom," Rory smiled and closed her phone. "Sorry about that," she said, turning to Tristan.

"Don't worry about it. I forgot how much I liked your mother." Tristan parallel parked outside a ritzy apartment complex. "We're here," he said, putting his car into park.

"Is it ok if I leave my jacket here?" Rory asked, unbuckling and opening her door.

"Unless you plan on going home with someone else," Tristan suggested, winking at her.

"Here it will stay then…"

"Good to know," he said, getting out of the car and closing his door.

"What is?" Rory asked, immediately regretting her naive question. She silently cursed her slow mind for leaving herself open to yet another innuendo from the master.

"That you're planning on coming home with me, Mary," Tristan playfully put his arm around her as they walked into the building.

She quickly removed it, turned to face him and responded, "I'm planning on you driving me back to my dorm, unless of course someone more captivatingly original comes along."

Tristan acted hurt, although he was thoroughly enjoying their banter. What had once been cold and distant had become welcoming and fun. He was glad she had come around to him. Arrogantly he thought to himself that he always knew she would.

Rory turned on her heal and they proceeded into the hallway of the complex. Tristan stopped at 2D and knocked on the door to the apartment. The two could hear music muffled from within. Rory was nervous about being in a room with so many people she didn't know, especially if they were all rich… or like Tristan.

The door swung open and Stephanie stood in front of them. She flung herself into Tristan's arms. "I missed seeing your beautiful face!" She exclaimed. "Ooo, and who is your friend?" she pried.

"Stephanie, I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore. The famous Mary; Rory, this is Steph." Stephanie eyed Rory, trying not to let her jealousy show. Tristan had obviously mentioned at least one Mary anecdote; otherwise Rory was sure she would have received a warmer welcome.

"Come on in!" Stephanie yelled, pushing back her marked envy. Rory couldn't help but laugh silently; Stephanie was jealous because Tristan had a thing for her in high school? _Time to move on there, Steph_, Rory thought.

Rory followed the two and shut the door behind her. She glanced quickly around the room, hoping for someone she recognized; anyone at all. Rory walked through the crowded room, attempting to mingle, however her quick witted remarks seemed to fall mostly on deaf ears. _Why did I come here again? I came here to have fun, and I think I left my fun with my jacket in Tristan's car._

Rory glanced around the room again, hoping to find Tristan. They had been there for less than an hour, and she was already bored. Bored, and her book was locked in Tristan's car. She spotted Tristan; he was getting a drink from… was that?

"MARTY!" she yelled as she quickly walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a quick, tight hug. "It's so good to see you!"

* * *

Logan Huntzburger was bored, and he didn't bore easily. Well, not at parties anyway; classes were a different story all together, but he usually enjoyed himself at parties. He looked around the room. He did not see a single girl that he hadn't slept with or fooled around with. _That's sad,_ he thought. _I need to expand my circle of friends some; we have a need for some fresh meat._

Logan glanced over at his partners in crime, Finn and Colin. "Hey guys, save some booze for the rest of us?" They looked up at him, raised their glasses of god-knew-what, and downed them. Logan ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and looked the room over again, hoping to get lucky. It was then that his eyes fell on her; a gorgeous but understated brunette. He was captivated at once. He followed her with his eyes as she quickly made her way across the room. She embraced someone- but not just anyone. Logan looked more closely, was she hugging a bartender? A waiter- at Stephanie's party, and this girl was hugging him? Logan continued to watch her, amused, as she released the tall, lanky, man from her hug and continued to talk to him. It was quite possibly the strangest thing he had ever witnessed.

"Hey mate," Finn said, coming up to Logan, leaning on him for support. "Who's caught your fancy tonight? I haven't seen that look on your face since… well I never have, actually."

Finn followed Logan's gaze as he too caught sight of the beautiful brunette talking to the waiter.

"Is she?"

"Yes," Logan responded.

"But he's…"

"I know."

"And they…"

"Going on 5 minutes."

"Something I've never seen before…"

"Me either," Logan responded. The girl turned toward him and he caught a glimpse of her clear blue eyes. For a moment, his breath caught in his throat. _I don't know what this feeling is,_ he thought to himself. _But I don't like how she does that to me…_

* * *

"Marty! I can't believe you're here. I actually went to your room earlier to see if you wanted to do something tonight." Rory was so glad to see someone she knew.

"It's good to see you too, Rory. How was your summer?"

"Good, I went to Europe with my grandmother. I had a lot of fun."

"Good to hear." Marty glanced over at his boss, who didn't seem thrilled that he was not working.

"Yeah, and then tonight I met up with an old friend, and he dragged me here. I don't know anyone, and I'm so bored."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, my boss looks like he's about to kill me. But there is a small library through there,"

"Oh, Marty! You're a lifesaver. Thank you so much!"

"No problem…" he replied, smiling at her comment. "Hey, how about breakfast tomorrow? We can catch up then?"

"It's a date," she replied causally before walking to where he had pointed the library to be.

Rory entered the library, hoping for something interesting. She was so preoccupied in searching the titles that she didn't notice a gorgeous blonde, with strikingly deep, chocolate brown eyes enter the room behind her.

* * *

A/N: Like all other writers, I love feedback. Also, I'm always open to suggestions, so if there is anything you'd like to see, let me know, and I'll see what I can do :) 


	4. Library Banter

A/N: So, this chapter may be a little bit shorter than the others, but I figured it was a good stopping place. Just read on... And, I'm sure you're all excited that I'm updating twice in one day, it probably won't happen again. Unless of course I get bored, and want to procrastinate on my many college papers. Anyway, I don't want to keep you from reading, so please… continue… and review.

* * *

Previously:

_Rory entered the library, hoping for something interesting. She was so preoccupied in searching the titles that she didn't notice a gorgeous blonde, with strikingly deep, chocolate brown eyes enter the room behind her._

* * *

Chapter 4- Library Banter

"No one at this party good enough for you to talk to?" His voice pierced through the quietness of the library. _Tristan is finally taking a clue_, she thought. _But, wait…that didn't sound like Tristan's voice._ Either way, she figured whoever it was wouldn't care if she gave them her full attention or not.

She kept skimming the book titles as she replied, "More like I wasn't good enough for them. I was dazzlingly witty, not to mention charming, but alas, here I stand, in a room filled with books."

"I would have to argue that almost everyone out there is too drunk to realize your witty, charming ways." Logan smiled and leaned against the door frame. He was intrigued that she didn't seem to care enough to see who she was talking to.

"And you?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Well, I'm not completely drunk yet, but I'm sure I would have fully acknowledged your attempt at wit and charm, had you approached me."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"I would have remembered a lovely young woman whose beauty is matched only by her humor and enchanting ways."

"Does that line really work on girls?" She asked, smirking at the fact that she was being hit on, while she still hadn't given him the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Well, it used to," he replied, feeling somewhat defeated. Rory chose a book and walked to the couch, still avoiding looking in his general direction.

"I've met few girls who avoided me; and all of them were lesbians. So I must ask, is there something wrong with me?"

"I couldn't say…" Rory said, trying to sound distracted, knowing that he had realized her coy attempt at playing hard to get. She tried to appear completely interested in the book she had picked, but the banter she was exchanging with the mystery man was quickly taking control of her mind.

"Hey Huntzburger… what are you doing?" Rory heard a male voice yell from the other room. She thought she detected an accent, but his voice was too slurred to tell. To her surprise, the mystery man who she had still yet to look at answered.

"I'll be there in a minute Finn," he yelled back.

"Huntzburger? As in, heir to the newspaper throne?" Rory lost control of her eyes and she quickly looked up at him. Her stomach flip-flopped inside her as she saw him strolling toward her. He sat down across from her and her heart skipped a beat.

"I see you've heard of me…" he was now further intrigued, especially since she'd finally given in and made eye contact.

Rory sat there, staring at him. She willed her mouth to move to form an answer, but it refused to obey. Her mind drew a blank, and for possibly only the second time in her life, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was without words.

"Oh… well… I…"

"Speechless?" Logan smiled. "Well, well. If there was ever a time that I would have liked to thank my father for passing on the family name to me, this would be it. You are quite an intriguing young lady. **My own** wit and charm have **no** affect on you, but the name…"

"Oh, well, it isn't the money, if that's what you're thinking," Rory spoke softly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "It's just that your father... well, he's a legend…"

Logan laughed. "I've also never met a girl who was more into my father, than she was into me…"

"Oh, no… I didn't mean it like…" _What am I doing? I'm making such an ass out of myself. I made a great first impression, all the witty, flirty comebacks, but then… those eyes._

Rory had been looking down at her book again, but when he didn't say anything, she slowly raised her sea-blue eyes and locked onto his deep brown eyes, and they held the stare until…

"Hey Logan," Logan broke their gaze and turned around to see Colin standing in the doorway. "What is this man…a book club? A bunch of new girls just showed up. Looks like our prayers have been answered!"

Rory smiled faintly. _Ah yes, why didn't I see it before? He's the playboy of the group, or maybe he's one of many. It only makes sense, the witty banter, the playful looks. Why are all the cute ones so arrogant and anti-relationship? Why can't the slutty girls lose out, just once? And why the hell do I care so much? I just met him…_

"Hey, don't let me keep you from your friends," she offered. "By all means, go enjoy yourself."

Logan stood up, realizing that he may have lost her interest. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "I was enjoying myself just fine until he showed up." His hot breath tickled and lingered on her ear; she could smell his aftershave mixed with scotch, and it was somehow so…sexy. He winked at her and took one last look into those amazing one-of-a-kind blue eyes. "Goodbye mystery girl," he said before turning and walking out.

"Bye Huntzburger," she replied, raising an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the book. The book that had seemed so interesting before, but now, she had other things on her mind, other things like Logan Huntzburger. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Logan walked out of the library. He glanced over at Colin and Finn, who were chatting up some beautiful, but no doubt dull girls in short skirts. He contemplated turning around and going back to talk to the mystery reader, but upon spotting Marty, he got a better idea.

"Another scotch please?" Logan asked him.

"Right away, Mr. Huntzburger," Marty replied and turned to head back to the bar.

Logan stopped Marty, shook his hand and transferred a bill, containing the picture of Ulysses S. Grant, into Marty's hand. Marty glanced down at the folded bill and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going to be required of him.

"You're friends with the brunette with the piercing blue eyes… the reader?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" Marty responded, wondering why Logan Huntzburger would care. It hit him at once, and if he had less tact, he would have let it show.

"What's her name?" Logan prodded, making sure the waiter knew what he was after.

Marty sighed. "Rory Gilmore."

"Rory?" Logan repeated.

"Rory, yes. Short for Lorelai."

"Rory Gilmore…" Logan repeated slowly. He turned and walked away, thinking of nothing else than those beautiful blue eyes, and of course, what his next move should be.


	5. Margaret Atwood

**Disclaimer:** I took a selected passage from Margaret Atwood's "Variation on the Word Sleep" and I obviously own neither that, nor any characters in this story.

* * *

Previously:

_"You're friends with the brunette with the piercing blue eyes… the reader?" Logan asked._

_"Yeah?" Marty responded, wondering why Logan Huntzburger would care. It hit him at once, and if he had less tact, he would have let it show._

_"What's her name?" Logan prodded, making sure the waiter knew what he was after._

_Marty sighed. "Rory Gilmore."_

_"Rory?" Logan repeated._

_"Rory, yes. Short for Lorelai."_

_"Rory Gilmore…" Logan repeated slowly. He turned and walked away, thinking of nothing else than those beautiful blue eyes, and of course, what his next move should be._

* * *

Chapter 5- Margaret Atwood

Rory hadn't moved. She was sitting on the couch in the library and she was doing all she could to force her thoughts away from Logan, but it was no use.

_I want to go out there and find him; although he's probably with an annoyingly bubbly, leggy chick who constantly bats her eyelashes and is a cheap drunk. He's just so…entertaining to talk to. Not to mention completely gorgeous and interesting, and sexily flirtatious. All of that, in only a 3 minute conversation; god, I sound like I've been eyeing him for months, or at least longer than three minutes. Why did his friend have to interrupt? Then again, what would we have done, continued to stare at each other? I know it only lasted a few brief seconds, and although it seemed longer, somehow staring into those eyes, in complete and utter silence, wasn't the least bit awkward. Alright, now I'm just being pathetic. I don't drool over pretty boys like that, especially when they're bound to be players and heartbreakers. Ok, book… I have a book in front of me, and I can easily use it to take my mind off of **him**._

Rory looked down at the page in front of her. Her eyes were greeted with a poem by Margaret Atwood. She skimmed through it, attempting to keep her mind off of Logan, but she inhaled sharply as she came to a certain passage. She traced the lines with her fingers.

_I would like to be the air_

_that inhabits you for a moment_

_only. I would like to be that unnoticed_

_and that necessary_

Rory closed the book. _Geez, here I was trying to not think about him._ She sighed heavily. _How is it that I started out tonight thinking about nothing but Dean, and what I was going to do about our relationship, and now, I can't stop thinking about Logan_ _Huntzburger. Those eyes, and that confident and sly smile, and of course that unforgettable smell that will forever be seared into my memory._

"Rory…there you are," her mind quickly snapped back into the library and she focused her attention on the drunk swaggering toward her.

"Tristan, you're drunk."

"Yes, I am! And you're beautiful."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Rory, I think we should leave…"

She began to stand up. "Ok, is there any particular reason for this decision?" She asked walking toward him.

"Yes actually," he said, attempting to seem philosophical. "I've been avoiding Jen for a few weeks now. We had been causally dating on and off for a couple of months, but I got tired of her."

"Naturally… you tend to bore easily," Rory said, egging him on.

"Well, that isn't all!"

"Oh, continue," she said, allowing him to lean on her for support.

"So, I noticed her when we walked in, and I've been hanging with Steph most of the night. But just a little while ago, Jessica walked in."

"Jessica, huh?" Rory asked, pretending to know who he was talking about.

"Yes, and while I had been dating Jen, I was also dating Jessica."

"Double dipping, you dog" Rory said, smiling as she mimicked Luke.

"I resent that," he said. "Anyway, Jessica confronted me, and then Jen noticed Jessica talking to me and came up. I have a feeling a cat fight is going to ensue, and I don't have the strength or will power to fend them both off right now."

Rory laughed again. Her mother would never believe her now; helping Tristan escape two former lovers. What was her life coming to?

"Alright Tristan, let's go."

* * *

Rory and Tristan somehow made it out of the apartment unnoticed by Jen and Jessica. He was leaning heavily on her, and she was finding it rather cumbersome to make it to the car. After moments of struggling, and unsteady steps, they finally reached Tristan's car.

"Tristan, where are your car keys?"

"In my pocket," he replied slyly, beginning to slur his words. "And if you want them, you have to get them yourself…"

"My god, you've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, Mare…"

"Tristan, unless you fish your own keys out of your pocket and hand them over, I'm marching right back into that apartment and I'm getting Jen and Jessica. You can handle them on your own, and I won't feel the least bit sorry for you."

"Fine…fine…" He searched both front pockets before pulling out the keys. "Here."

Rory unlocked the doors and leaned Tristan against the car, positive that he could no longer hold himself up. She threw her jacket into the back seat and turned back to Tristan. She helped him into the car and shut the door.

"Shit…" she let out quietly. "I forgot my…" she turned around to run back inside for her purse.

"Forget something?" a newly familiar voice said. She could tell in his voice that he was smiling before her eyes even rested on him. She looked up at Logan, smiling a reply of gratitude.

"How did you…" she began.

"I was walking past the library and I heard your cell ringing. I know my friends well enough to know that no one else would have gone in there, and I could have sworn I saw you leaving just a few minutes earlier. I thought I could catch you before you left. I see I was right."

"Thank you," she said. She reached out and took her small bag from him. She was careful not to touch his hand when retrieving it. If his eyes, smile and smell had an overwhelming affect on her, she wasn't sure she could handle what his touch would do.

"You're welcome, Ace."

"What's with the nickname?" she asked, smiling. She liked that he was already giving her a personalized name.

"I just won a huge pot of money in there. Aces over queens. I was only thinking of one girl the whole hand and I figured calling you 'queen' would be a little strange, especially noting that Prince just tried to make a comeback a few years ago… oh, and the band probably has rights or royalties or something, and I'm not much of one for lengthy lawsuits."

She looked at him strangely; a smirk crossed his face and she could tell he was wondering if she bought it.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"About the hand yes, but not about the fact that I was thinking about you. Besides, you've yet to tell me your name, mystery girl, and I think that 'mystery girl' has no long term like-ability."

Rory was about to respond, when she heard Tristan banging on the window.

"Hey, don't let me keep you from your friends," Logan said, mocking her. "By all means, go enjoy yourself."

"Nice to know you were listening…" Rory began, smiling. Tristan hit the window again, causing Rory to flinch. "Well… I guess I should…" she gestured toward the car. She turned and walked around to the driver's side door.

"Goodnight, Logan Huntzburger," she said sweetly.

"Goodnight…" he replied. He smiled, and added, "Rory Gilmore."

Her eyes darted up to meet his. _How had he found out?_ she wondered. _God, he just keeps getting more charming._ Rory opened the door and sat down. She adjusted the seat and pushed the key into the ignition. She let out a sigh of exasperation, mostly directed toward Tristan, since she now had to leave and somehow get him back to his room. She took one last look at Logan before starting the car and driving off, back toward Yale.

Rory parked Tristan's car in the half circle outside Branford. She cared very little that it was a no-parking zone. It wasn't her car, and despite the fact that she and Tristan were now friends, she wasn't sure how much longer she could carry all of his excess weight. Plus, it wasn't like he didn't have the money to get it back.

"Alright," she said, partly to Tristan, partly to herself. "Let's get you upstairs."

"So you can have your way with me?" he asked.

"Like you'd remember it…" she laughed.

"Are you saying you want to have your way with me, Mary?"

"Most definitely not." She said. They had made it inside the hall and were heading toward the stairs. Tristan began playing with her hair.

"I've always loved your hair, Rory."

"Thanks Tristan…" she said, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Your hair…" he said, burying his face in her smooth chestnut tresses.

"Tristan, come on."

"Did I ever tell you why I didn't date Paris?" he said, sounding momentarily sober.

"Yeah, you weren't over Summer." Rory was beginning to lean on the banister of the stairs for support, finding it hard to hold up Tristan.

"No…" he said playfully.

"Ok, then you lied to me. Tell me, why didn't you date Paris?" she was trying to keep him awake, until she was able to get him to his bed or a couch, or at the very least inside his room.

"Rory… you know why."

"You're not good at being coy, Tristan; especially not when you're totally wasted."

They reached the top of the stairs. "It was you, Mary. It was always you…"

Rory stopped dead in her tracks and blinked multiple times, hoping she had heard him wrong. He began playing with her hair again.

"Tristan?" she said, the uncomfortable feeling returning to the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Umm…." Her mind was drawing a blank. _He's drunk_, she thought. _He has no idea what he's saying_. "What room are you in?" she asked, beginning to move him down the hall.

"Two… Two something… umm… I know I thought about a joke I could make about it earlier. Oh yeah! Two D." He laughed. "Want to know what my joke was?"

"I can imagine," she said flatly. She fished his keys out of her pocket. "Alright, let's get you to your bed."

"You're so amazing Rory," he said, now twirling her hair around his index finger. "And your hair… how do you get it to smell like this?"

"It's called a shower. I discovered it a while ago. It does wonders…"

Rory allowed Tristan to sit down on his bed. She knelt down beside him and took his shoes off. He had laid back by this point and Rory figured that as soon as his head hit the bed he would be out. Sure enough, when she stood up and looked at him, he was sleeping. She smiled as she thought that without the develish smirk on his face, he almost looked... angelic. She laughed silently, wondering how she could ever think that about Tristan. She left his keys on the counter and closed the door to the suite. _His head is going to kill tomorrow, _she thought. She walked back down to her room and was once again met with the smell of pipe tobacco when she opened the door. _Paris_… _I'll deal with you tomorrow_. She walked mechanically to her bedroom and opened the door. She dropped her purse and jacket on her desk as she bi-passed it and headed toward her bed.

_What a night…_she thought as she sat down. She began playing back the conversation she had with Logan on the sidewalk. "Oh!" she said out loud. _He said he heard my phone ring. I wonder who it was._ She leapt from the edge of her bed and grabbed her purse off of her desk. She unzipped the small bag and fished through it to find her phone. _Wait a second…my phone is in my pocket_, she thought, wondering why it hadn't hit her before. _That is so strange, but then how did he know._ She then caught a glimpse of a small object in her purse. She reached in and pulled out a playing card. She glanced down at the face side, which held the ace of hearts. She turned it over and read:

_Ace,_

_9:00_ _-- Zaxaby's lobby_

_Come only if you want to enjoy yourself_

_LH_

She flipped the card back over. _Ace huh?_ She smiled, thoroughly amused. _Oh Huntzburger…what you're doing to me already…_ She flopped herself down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes slowly, running the night's events over and over again in her mind. She turned her thoughts again to the lines of poetry she'd read earlier: "_I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed, and that necessary_." Her thoughts instantly returned to Logan and then, she allowed the drowsy feeling of impending sleep to take over.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad to know you're all enjoying it so far! Please be sure to review, I love the feedback. 


	6. Phone Calls, In Omnia Paratus

A/N: I had to edit this chapter, and add a little bit to the mother/daughter convo, in order for things to make more sense in coming chapters.

* * *

Previously:

_She then caught a glimpse of a small object in her purse. She reached in and pulled out a playing card. She glanced down at the face side, which held the ace of hearts. She turned it over and read:_

_Ace, _

_9:00__ -- Zaxaby's lobby _

_Come only if you want to enjoy yourself _

_LH _

_She flipped the card back over. Ace huh? She smiled, thoroughly amused. Oh Huntzburger…what you're doing to me already… She flopped herself down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes slowly, running the night's events over and over again in her mind. She turned her thoughts again to the lines of poetry she'd read earlier: "I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed, and that necessary." Her thoughts instantly returned to __Logan__ and then, she allowed the drowsy feeling of impending sleep to take over._

* * *

Chapter 6- Phone Calls, In Omnia Paratus

Rory groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The morning came much too quickly for her liking. She was fuzzy on the details of how she actually got into bed; she must have half woken up sometime in the middle of the night and climbed under her blanket. She closed her eyes again and snuggled herself further beneath her covers, searching for more warmth. Groggily turning her head she glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

8:07 a.m. _It could be worse_, she thought. She sat up and stretched, trying to loosen her joints. Closing her eyes again and yawning, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her bathrobe and opened the door to the common room. " Paris…" she groaned to herself, noting that the distinct smell had intensified since last night. She staggered to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, feeling a bit more awake, Rory strolled back to her room, to dress and finish getting ready for the day. She glanced down at her phone and realized that she had missed three calls. _Aren't I Miss Popularity today?_ she thought, amused. Two of the missed calls were from her mother, and one was from Dean. She quickly dressed and decided to call her mom back first, knowing Lorelai was eager to know how her night had gone. She dialed the number and drummed her fingers on her leg as she waited for her mother to answer.

"_Grand Central Station," Lorelai declared._

"Busy morning?" Rory questioned.

"_Oh you know how it is, Mom wants to know if I'm coming to Friday night dinner, Michel called three times from the Inn, Luke wants me to stop by later; not to mention all the bills I still have to pay, and the meeting I have to go to at the bank. They want to make sure we're still on track with a payment schedule and what not. And it's not even 9 in the morning."_

"Wow," Rory said, exhausted just from hearing the list of things on her mother's to-do list. "Sounds like you're busy."

"_And the award for biggest understatement of the year goes to…" Lorelai joked. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"_

"Well, I can let you go and we can discuss my interesting and highly eventful night later…" Rory said, hoping to taunt her mother.

"_Why must you be so mean to momma?"_

"How is offering to let you go being mean?" Rory asked coyly.

"_You baited me! You baited me last night, and you're baiting me now. You know I want to know about everything that happened last night."_

Rory laughed. She knew her mother too well. "Ok, ok. I'll dish it." Rory laid down on her bed and recounted her entire evening, from the run in with Tristan, to their surprisingly fun dinner, to the party. Rory paused briefly before delving into her conversations with Logan. She smiled as she thought back to the card. Instinctively she reached over to her nightstand and picked it up, twirling it in her fingers as she told her mother about Tristan's confession, and his strange obsession with her hair.

"_Well, you are very welcome." Lorelai responded._

"And what exactly am I thanking you for?" Rory inquired.

"_That beautiful hair, you got from me."_

Rory laughed. "And she's so modest…"

_"Rory hunny?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Listen, I know that you and I have had problems with this type of thing in the past. I just want to suggest that you work things out with Dean… you know, before you start… becoming more than friends with someone else."_

Rory hated when her mother was right. She was never one to fall fast, but something about Logan was so captivating… so demanding…so needed.

"I will, Mom. I can't do that to Dean again. I've hurt him enough when it comes to other guys." There was a few seconds of mutual silence between the two which was interrupted by a crashing noise on Lorelai's end.

"_Holy crap!" Lorelai shouted into the phone._

"What happened, Strongbad?" Rory asked, laughing.

"_I just spilled my coffee. Luke made me coffee before he left and I just spilled it all over the floor."_

"Aww, I'm sorry. I guess it's good you know how to make more."

"_Good point. Although, I'm wishing I hadn't thrown our mop away last week."_

"Why would you do that?"

"_It was old and smelly. It was time to go."_

"And you didn't get a new one?"

"_We only used it like 3 times in the 10 years that we had it. I didn't think I'd need a new one."_

"I say you had it coming."

"_And what was that reference you made? I don't think you've ever once made an obscure reference I did not understand. Yale is ruining my baby."_

"Oh!" Rory laughed. "It's this stupidly funny website I found. Well actually, Glen told me about it. these two brothers do animation and funny bits. You'd love it; and you can't even imagine the number of references we could pull from there."

"_I'll have to write that down and check it out;" Lorelai responded. "If nothing else, than for the sheer joy of watching Michel cringe as I sit at my desk, watching amateur cartoons."_

"Hey mom, I have to go," Rory said, thinking about all of the things she had to do before tonight. "Go clean up your mess and get to work on your To-Do list!"

"_You sound more and more like Emily every day."_

"Take that back!"

"_What? You like my mother."_

"True, but most of the time you don't."

"_Alright…alright… I'm going… you're not making my list any shorter."_

"Hey, I offered at the beginning of this conversation to let you go."

"_Goodbye, Angel," Lorelai said._

"Bye mom." She tossed the phone on the bed and sat up slowly. She glanced down at the card and felt the butterflies from last night return to her stomach. _Only 12 more hours,_ she thought. _Oh no! Oh-oh-ho-ho-oh no…_She walked over to her calendar. _Why didn't I remember that Grandma and Grandpa are coming back from __Martha's Vineyard__ today? Grandma made it crystal clear I was to be at dinner tonight. And Dean! We were supposed to meet tonight. How am I going to swing this?_ She racked her brain for a few moments, before flipping open her phone and dialing Dean's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dean," Rory said. "Just thought I'd call you back."

"_Hey," he said, smiling at the sound of her voice._

"Actually, I wanted to run something by you."

"_Ok, shoot."_

"Well, you see. Something came up, and I was hoping that we could re-schedule, this afternoon maybe, or tomorrow afternoon if you're working today."

"_Umm, yeah. Tom called just a little while ago, and said he didn't need me today, so this afternoon works out fine. Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah," she said, pausing. She couldn't very well tell him about Logan. "It's just that my grandparents are coming back from their vacation today; and my grandmother made it pretty clear that I was to be at dinner tonight. And I figure they'll probably have pictures to share so who knows what time I'll be getting out of there." She wasn't lying to him, she just wasn't telling him the whole truth. Dean had always been very protective of her; she knew if she told him she was going out with a guy she had met at a party the night before, she **wouldn't** be going out with the guy she had met at the party the night before.

"_Ok, well, do you want me to drive out there? I mean you're already going to be driving to __Hartford__ and back later on, and I don't mind."_

"Well, if you don't mind, then sure."

"_Alright. I'll be there for lunch, how about __12:30__?"_

"Sounds good to me."

"_See you soon."_

"See ya."

_Ok, now that wasn't so hard. Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell Dean about Tristan. He is after all living right upstairs, and we decided that we were going to be friends. It isn't such a big deal. Tristan and I… well it isn't like we ever dated, and Dean can sometimes get jealous, but Tristan won't mess with him again. I hope._

Rory finished unpacking the boxes that were scattered in her room. She hated feeling like she hadn't completely moved in and wanted to get everything in order before she did anything else. When she was finished she looked at the clock. 12:02- Dean would be there soon. She walked out of the suite and headed up the stairs to Tristan's room, wanting to straighten things out with him before Dean got there. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds heard footsteps inside. The door swung open and Tristan stood in front of her, rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, smiling. His clothes were a mess, as was his usually perfectly tousled hair.

"Yeah. It's ok though, it's about time I get up." A few awkward moments passed as neither of them said anything. He was leaning on the open door and he looked like he was about to fall back asleep on it. "What's up, Mare?"

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't died last night after I left you. Also, I wanted to thank you again; I had a good time last night."

"I'm glad," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "Hey, speaking of last night… how did I…?"

"I drove your car back… and helped you up the stairs… and to your bed."

"Thanks. Oh, and I want to apologize for anything I may have said last night. I was pretty out of it when Jessica showed up."

"Don't worry, you didn't embarrass yourself too much." She smiled.

"And I didn't… I mean…" he looked at her, questioning.

"You didn't… what?"

"Did I say anything to you? About Chilton?"

She smiled, realizing he had no idea that he'd given up his secret. "Nope," she said lightly. "Although, I do recall a comment or two about how much you love my hair." She turned and headed toward the stairs.

His words were beginning to come back to him now. _I told her I liked her hair? The smell… I think she recounted with something about a shower. And I think I mentioned __Paris__, but why would I…? Oh god, no. I told her that… Oh, god… I…**I told her**._ He closed the door quietly and let himself fall back onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering what kind of damage control he was going to have to work on.

* * *

"Rory!" Paris yelled. Apparently she had radar, making it painfully obvious when Rory was near.

"Yeah, Paris? What's up?"

"Do you see the letters UPS anywhere on my shirt?"

"No…"

"I don't often wear ensembles of brown, or carry packages around, do I?"

"No, Paris… you don't."

"You're right, and do you know why I don't?"

"Because you don't work for UPS...?" Rory questioned, wondering where this was leading.

"Exactly, Rory. I don't. So the next time there is a knock on the door and I have to answer it, there sure as hell better be someone there, because I'm not delivering mail to you anymore."

" Paris, what are you talking about?"

Paris said nothing, she merely pointed to Rory's bed, which now contained a large white box, with a folded slip of paper underneath a simple silver bow.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like Clark Kent to you? I didn't think so. That is because I don't have X-Ray vision. If you want to know what it is, open it."

Rory rolled her eyes and headed towards the box, thoroughly curious. She gently pulled the note out from the bow and opened it. She recognized the handwriting instantly.

_Ace,_

_Change of plans_

_We had no idea you were so connected to the LDB_

_Pick you up at 8:30 at the Gilmore's, after your Friday Night Dinner_

_LH_

_in omnia paratus_

Rory was dumbfounded. _In Omnia Paratus…ready for anything?_ She smiled; she was proud that she managed to remember something from her Latin class. _LDB, what the hell is that? And if they know I'm connected to it, why don't I?_

Before even opening the box, she walked to her computer. Determined to find out what the LDB was, and how she was connected to it, she pulled up her internet browser. The default homepage was all she needed; she was going to do some google-ing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter kind of got away from me. I didn't quite mean for all of the events to take up as much time and space as they did- therefore, you're going to have to wait a little longer to find out what happens with Logan... it will be worth the wait though, I promise...


	7. Old Flames Fade Quickly

A/N: Ok, I just need to add in some background info before you read. I kind of messed up, and so to fix it, I'm telling you that when Rory and Emily got back from Europe, Richard and Emily reconciled and decided to take a trip together to Martha's Vineyard for 2 weeks. I also want to do a quick recap because otherwise you might be kind of lost here in a few moments. Rory has yet to work things out with Dean- they haven't defined their relationship, and they're both feeling a little uneasy about whether or not they want to get back together. They saw each other only briefly after she got back from Europe with Emily.

Also, the Rory/ Tristan situation- The previous night in a drunken stupor (ch. 5), Tristan told Rory that he had feelings for her. She is a little unsure if he meant back at Chilton, or still, but the fact that he called her beautiful and incessantly played with her hair the night before makes her believe that his feelings are still there. She went to see him in his room (ch. 6) and causally mentioned he told her about liking her hair. He didn't respond before she left, but their conversation came back to him in his mind. **Because** of the fact that he didn't respond, Rory still assumes that he doesn't remember what he said the night before. So basically to sum it up: Tristan likes Rory. Rory knows he likes her; he knows that she knows that he likes her. But she does **not** know that he remembers telling her that he likes her. whew that really took a lot. Anyway- here is the promised quickly updated chapter.

* * *

Previously:

_She gently pulled the note out from the bow and opened it. She recognized the handwriting instantly._

_Ace,_

_Change of plans_

_We had no idea you were so connected to the LDB_

_Pick you up at 8:30_ _at the Gilmore's, after your Friday Night Dinner_

_LH_

_in_ _omnia paratus_

_Rory was dumbfounded. In Omnia Paratus…ready for anything? She smiled; she was proud that she managed to remember something from her Latin class. LDB, what the hell is that? And if they know I'm connected to it, why don't I?_

_Before even opening the box, she walked to her computer. Determined to find out what the LDB was, and how she was connected to it, she pulled up her internet browser. The default homepage was all she needed; she was going to do some google-ing._

* * *

Chapter 7- Old Flames Fade Quickly

"Rory, you here?" Tristan yelled, pushing the already half-open door to the common room.

"Yeah. In my room." She said, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear her. She smiled when she looked up from her computer to see him standing there. He definitely knew how to clean up quickly. He had apparently showered, changed and even managed to perfect his hair in the 20 minutes since she'd left his room.

"Airing the room out…" he said, gesturing to the open door. "Good idea." She laughed, thinking about his reaction to the smell the night before.

"Paris' grieving process" she said, trying to explain the stench.

"And she is grieving because…"

"Oh, well, she was dating Professor Asher Fleming last year. She went to Oxford with him over the summer, and apparently during the middle of one of his lectures… he had a heart attack and died."

"Paris… going after the older men… who would have thought?" Tristan was obviously amused at the thought. He had come to see her; he wanted to know if she was still going to act the same way around him, or if things would once again turn strange. He was pleased to see that she was carrying on as usual.

"So, I was thinking…" he began. She glanced up at him and noticed that a sly smile had once again crossed his face.

"I'm so glad you've finally learned how!" she exclaimed, obviously joking around with him.

"HA HA," he mock laughed, being over dramatic.

"Alright, I get it… so you were thinking…"

"Yes, I was. And after the long and tiring process, I came to a conclusion."

"And what would that conclusion be?"

"You owe me a date." She was dumbfounded. She looked at him questioningly. _I just explained to him last night my distraught feelings over Dean. Why is he being… being like the Chilton Tristan…?_ She pushed the thoughts aside, wondering if she could somehow talk him out of it.

"After dragging your butt up the stairs to your room last night, I think I owe you nothing. If anything, you owe me."

"Ok," he said, thinking he could still work with that. "Then as repayment, I am going to take you out on a date."

"No, see that isn't how it works. I get to decide what you owe me."

"Come on, Mare. You already told me more than once that you had a good time last night. What have you got to lose?"

"Tristan, I can't date you."

"Why not?"

"You obviously were not listening last night when I went into the painful but still present problems I've been having with Dean."

"I most certainly was listening," he countered. "I just think that what you need is to get out and forget about him."

"I already did that with you, last night."

"You did what with him last night, Rory?" Dean was standing in the hallway. She could tell he was fuming, but he obviously caught the wrong part of their conversation. Here she was trying to defend her relationship with Dean, and he was thinking she had done something with Tristan?

"Dean!" she turned to see him walking quickly back to his car. "Dean wait! It isn't what you think!" She could tell he had no plans of stopping. He got into his truck and started the engine. "Dean STOP!" She stood in front of his truck, making it impossible for him to leave. "Dean, let me explain."

"Rory, I'm tired of your explanations, especially when they concern **him**. Everything between you two was always a little too coincidental for my liking. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back home."

"DEAN! Just listen to me, would you!" she had tears streaming down her face by this point. She couldn't stand that he would think that about her, again. He turned of the engine, but stayed in the car. "Dean," she began quietly. "Tristan and I ran into each other last night. My mom told me to go out and do something fun, and no one else was on campus, so we went to the pub and caught up on each others lives. All we did was talk, I swear. He's just a friend, Dean."

He was silent for a few moments. "Rory, look at us…" he began quietly. "This isn't working, is it?"

"Dean…"

"You know it isn't, I know it isn't. I don't belong here, in the big city, the ivy-league school; the sports cars and big fancy parties. That is a part of your life now, you can't deny it. And you may have lived in Stars Hollow for a long time… but…" he stopped for a moment to regain control of his thoughts. "But you're destined for more. You are going to do so many great things, and… and I can't help but think that I would be stopping you from doing those things…"

"Dean, no; don't say that."

"I'm going to go," he said. He leaned his head out the window and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye Rory," he said, without even looking at her. He drove off, and she stood there, staring blankly off into the distance.

Rory suddenly felt so… alone. She couldn't believe Dean would say all those things. They had always fit; they always belonged together, didn't they? She thought back to the brief time they had spent together since she'd been back from Europe. She had to admit things were different, but they were just a little off. He was coming out of a marriage, moving back home; things were bound to be a little off at the beginning. Who was she kidding; somehow she had known all along. She had known that they didn't have the same spark; they didn't laugh as much; things weren't right anymore. And she had made him lose so much. His whole life the past year had been Lindsay, and in one foul swoop, Rory had taken that away. She knew that she couldn't completely blame herself; he had given into his feelings too. He had given up so much to be with her, and she couldn't even make him happy. She hated that it was all hitting her at once.

She was kneeling on the ground now, and she felt tears begin to fall softly from her eyes. She heard footsteps and assumed Tristan had come to look for her. She didn't how much of the conversation he had heard, but it didn't matter. She felt Tristan's arms encompass her and help her back to her room. She let out a sigh of relief, truly grateful for calling a truce the night before.

* * *

Rory couldn't be sure of the time. She had been sitting on the couch with Tristan for a while. At the beginning he held her close to his chest as she cried, not knowing what else to do. She had stopped crying and moved out of his arms; now she was sitting there, staring at the wall. He slowly moved as if to get up. "I'll be back in just a minute," he whispered in her ear. He stood up and disappeared. A few moments later he returned, two grocery bags in hand.

"What is all of that?" she asked.

"Well, I admit I don't know much about the recovery process for girls. But I do have a sister, so I think I have the basics covered." He pulled out two half gallons of ice cream, a bag of M&M's and selected other candies.

She smiled and walked over to where she kept the spoons. "Tristan?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, Mare?"

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly before pulling out two spoons. They walked over to the couch and sat down, each with a container of ice cream in their hand. She sat with her back on the arm of the couch, so she could face him. She caught a glimpse of the box that was still sitting on her bed. She had mostly come up with dead ends on her google search of the LDB. She thought back to the night before, wondering if Tristan and Logan ran in the same circles. They obviously had some of the same friends, since they were at the same party.

"Hey, Tristan?" she looked at him.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering why she looked so serious.

"Do you know what the LDB is?" She made sure to pay close attention to his facial expressions, trying to note a change. She wasn't sure how secret this thing was, but she was sure if she caught him off guard, he would let it show.

Tristan made sure not to make it painfully obvious. _Why would she be asking me about the LDB? Who would she have even heard about it from? No one talks about it; it's one of the conditions._

"LDB? What is that? An STD? One of your crazy town functions?" _There we go… just joke it off,_ he thought.

She laughed at his suggestions. "No, I don't know what it is; I was hoping you did."

"Sorry I can't be more help," he said, shrugging it off.

"Alright, thanks."

Rory grabbed a DVD and put it in the player. She figured a movie might help keep her mind off of things. They sat there in silence for a while, watching the movie and eating the junk food he had brought to help the wallowing process.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah, Ror…" he said, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"I know you said you don't do the having a girlfriend thing… but you are a great friend. I mean, you didn't think twice about being there for me, and well, after not seeing each other for two years, I guess I just didn't expect that from you."

He smiled. "I'd never leave you alone; especially not in the middle of the road like that. It was very probable you could have been killed by a passing car."

She laughed quietly and softly, amused by him trying to shrug off doing something nice.

"Oh, and thanks for the ticket by the way." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What ticket?"

"The one I got for leaving my car parked in a no parking zone. The only problem is… I have no recollection of parking my car there; and I distinctly remember a certain someone else driving my car back to campus." He smiled, thinking about their earlier conversation about what they owed each other.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm sorry Tristan."

"It's ok," he said, much to her surprise. "You can make it up by going out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

She smiled knowing she had finally been defeated. "Fine Tristan," she sighed. She thought quickly, then added, "but it is **not** a date."

* * *

Rory pulled up to the Gilmore house, wearing the beautiful dress that had been in the box. She was surprised at first, to see that it was a dress, but she figured Logan knew what he was doing. The dress was a two-toned blue halter-top cocktail dress. It made her eyes stand out even more than they usually did. She had enjoyed getting ready for the evening, curious to see what Logan had in store for her after Friday Night Dinner. She couldn't help but think about Dean though. The whole thing was still so fresh.

_He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first…everything. But we both knew somehow that it wasn't meant to be. There wasn't the same electricity when he touched me, the same spark of life in our eyes when we looked at each other._ Rory's revelation made it a little easier to go to dinner that night; made her a little more confident about seeing Logan again; made her more anxious to see him- to see where things with him might lead.

She reached out and rang the doorbell, pushing all thoughts of Dean from her mind. Almost immediately Emily answered the door.

"Rory! Come in, come in." Emily took Rory's coat and then gave her a hug. "I missed our dinners so much the past two weeks."

"Me too, Grandma."

"Now, your mother said she's on her way. Apparently she got stuck in traffic."

"That is a usual occurrence coming from home on a Friday night," Rory replied, knowing that her mother was probably just running late.

"Oh, and your friend is already here," Emily said, leading Rory to the sitting room.

"My friend?" she questioned. Emily made a strange face when Rory stopped upon entering the sitting room. She blinked back her unbelief; for a moment she didn't believe her eyes. _How did he…why is he…_

"Hey Ace."

* * *

A/N: I know you probably all hate me right now for leaving it like this, but the chapter was getting kind of long. Besides, what is a great story without some suspense? 


	8. Friday Night Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my lovely imagination. The song in here is Sam Phillips "When I Fall".

* * *

Previously:

"_Oh, and your friend is already here," Emily said, leading Rory to the sitting room._

"_My friend?" she questioned. Emily made a strange face when Rory stopped upon entering the sitting room. She blinked back her unbelief; for a moment she didn't believe her eyes. How did he…why is he…_

"_Hey Ace."_

* * *

Chapter 8- Friday Night Dinner

"Rory dear, I'm going to go check on the food. I'll let you two chat." Emily exited the sitting room and headed for the kitchen. She was finding it hard to hold back her excitement that Rory and Logan were acquainted. When Logan had called her and asked for Rory's address, she knew right away that she would have to do whatever it took to get them together.

"Huntzburger… what are you doing here?" she asked, almost laughing. She still didn't quite believe it.

"Nice to see you too, Ace." He smiled brightly. "That dress looks great on you."

_God, I love his smile,_ she thought. "Thank you, for the compliment and for the dress. But, what are you doing here?"

"I must say, I have a good eye for dress sizes."

"One of your many talents, I'm sure," she joked. She immediately regretted choosing those words. He gave her a 'Chilton Tristan' look.

"Oh, you will be sure of it someday…" he said, further hinting at what he knew she was now thinking about.

She rolled her eyes. "So, I think we were just getting to what you are doing here…" she pried.

"Ok, ok, Ace. I had to call Emily to find out where you were living on campus. She was thrilled that we were acquainted and she invited me to dinner tonight. I couldn't very well refuse Emily Gilmore."

"So… you know my grandparents?" she questioned, thinking about the complete weirdness of the events that had taken place over the last 24 hours. _First running into Tristan, then actually not hating Tristan, then meeting **him** at the party. Not to mention what happened with Dean, and then Tristan being there for me…and the card… **and** the dress… now he's here?_

"My parents are good friends with Richard and Emily. They've attended our Christmas parties for as long as I can remember."

"I had no idea… I mean, not only do you know my grandparents," she said, pausing slightly. "But you're on a first name basis with them?" She sat down across from him; both were silent for a moment. Rory broke the quietness, unable to further hold back her curiosity.

"So, why don't you tell me about the Life and Death Brigade?"

"I see you've done some research," Logan countered.

"Yes well, I suppose the innate journalist in me kind of took over. I was rather curious to know what I was so connected to without knowing about it."

"I see; a journalist, huh?" She nodded in response. "I'm a journalist too; in a manner of speaking. Doyle throws me a bi-line every once in a while, to keep Daddy happy."

"I've never seen you in the news room…" she trailed off, wondering why not.

"I took a year off last year. Some friends and I decided to sail around the world, but-" he cut off quickly. "Let's just say it didn't work out like we planned."

"Was it one of your crazy stunts for the club?" she asked.

He smiled again. "I almost forgot we were talking about that…"

"You tried to change the subject. I merely maneuvered the conversation back on track." She smiled back at him, wondering if he truly thought that it would be easy for him to get away from talking about it.

"Alright, I get it. So, in the course of your extensive research, what exactly did you find?" he inquired.

"Not much- a few articles on a so called secret society. A picture of a group of people jumping off a bridge wearing gorilla masks and holding umbrellas."

"Ah, yes; the 1958 event. That was a good one."

"So…" she said eagerly. "Spill it."

"I can't Ace."

"And why not?" she prodded.

"There are conditions; the first of which is that it can not be discussed in undisclosed meetings."

"Logan, come on," she said, thinking he was kidding.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, smiling slyly. He was obviously thinking about the event that was to take place later that night. He had to stifle a chuckle when he realized she was somewhat angered by the fact that he wouldn't tell her.

She wanted to pry further, hoping for at least a little more information, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back," she said, quickly getting up and heading for the door, where the maid had just let her mother inside.

"Hey hun! That is a gorgeous dress! You went shopping without me!" Lorelai made her best 'Bambi' face to joke around with her daughter.

"Not exactly. I'll tell you later. Right now- there's something you have to see."

"Ok…" Rory took her mother by the hand and led her to the sitting room, where Emily had returned.

"Lorelai, good you're here. I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzburger." Emily smiled brightly just being able to say those words.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Rory nudged her to snap back to reality. Logan stood up and walked over.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"Yes… you… too…" she replied. She then turned to Emily. "Mom- I'm sorry, could you please excuse Rory and I for a moment?"

"Lorelai, we have a guest," Emily scoffed.

"I know, Mom. We'll only be a minute, I promise."

Without waiting for a reply, Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her into her father's study. She quickly closed the door and turned to face her daughter.

"Rory Gilmore!" she said loudly. "My god, you didn't let on how good looking the boy is."

"Mom! There are more serious matters here."

"Like how long after the wedding you're going to grace me with a gorgeous grandbaby?"

"Mother!" Rory said, eyes popping out of her head, mouth wide open.

"What?" Lorelai faked innocence. "Alright, so then what are the more serious matters?"

"Well, first of all, he knows Grandma and Grandpa."

"Forget everything I just said about grandchildren…" Lorelai said, completely disgusted she had sided with her mother.

Rory couldn't help but laugh. The last time her grandparents had seriously intervened on her social life all of her tormentors from Chilton ended up at her birthday party. "That isn't all," she said, smoothing the fabric on the beautiful dress. "He bought the dress."

"The one you're wearing?"

Rory nodded.

"God, he has a good eye for dress sizes." Rory laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "Not to mention good taste…" Lorelai admired.

"That isn't all." Rory said again. She took a deep breath before continuing. "There is this secret society event that I'm going to tonight. Apparently I'm connected to it, but I don't know how. Do you know anything about the Life and Death Brigade?"

"No," Lorelai sounded concerned. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go? I mean- Life and Death?"

Rory laughed. "Don't worry; I highly doubt they plan on killing me."

"Alright, I think I hear my mother planning your wedding. We should probably get back out there."

* * *

They sat down at the dinner table promptly at 7 o'clock, per Emily's constant reminders to the maid. Richard and Emily were of course at the ends of the table. Lorelai was at one of the long sides, and she faced Rory and Logan. Damn her mother for knowing Logan's family first; she couldn't help but admire that they really did look good together- whether or not they had only met the night before.

"So Richard, I hear your business is doing amazingly well for a start-up," Logan said, knowing full well was expected of him at such dinners.

"Why yes, Logan," Richard responded. "The business is great. I hear you took a year off of school to do some traveling. I think it is incredibly important for young people to travel."

"Some friends and I did do quite a bit of traveling this year. I'm eager to be back at Yale though. Degrees won't earn themselves." He smiled one of his world famous Huntzburger smiles and then turned to Emily. "Emily, this roast is amazing."

"Thank you, Logan. I will give your compliment to the chef." She smiled- or rather, she beamed. She couldn't imagine the night going better than it had been.

Rory looked at her mother, curious of her reaction. Lorelai made eyes that said 'be careful, kid, or they'll have you two married by the end of the night.' Rory couldn't help but smile. She knew that was **exactly** what her mother was thinking.

"Could you pass the potatoes please?" Lorelai requested to no one specifically. Logan and Rory both reached for the bowl, and both pulled back when their hands touched.

_I knew it_, she thought. _It is such a good thing I didn't touch his hand last night…I wouldn't have been able to drive with this insane jolt of electricity coursing through my veins._ She felt goose bumps appear on her arms, and began blushing, hoping no one noticed either one. But of course someone had.

"You cold, Ace?" Logan asked, smirking.

"I'm ok," she lied.

"Here, take my jacket," he said, standing up. He took his jacket off and carefully placed it on her shoulders. She felt the goose bumps, not to mention the butterflies in her stomach, intensify. She put her arms through the sleeves and drank in the smell that had captivated her the night before.

"Grandma, will you excuse me for a minute please?" Rory pleaded, getting up from the table; she didn't know why, but she couldn't sit next to him at the moment. She felt like she had no control over her thoughts or actions.

"Of course," Emily responded.

"Oh, so you excuse her," Lorelai retorted. Emily simply glared, knowing that was a sufficient reply to her daughter's comment.

Rory stood up and walked down the corridor. Her breathing was quick and shallow, and she smelled him every time she breathed in. _What the hell is going on? I don't do this; this isn't me. I don't feel this way about men- I never have before._ She leaned against the wall for support, knowing that she needed it.

A few seconds later she was joined by Logan, who looked oddly concerned.

"You alright?" he questioned, moving closer to her.

"I'm fine. Just a little chilly," she lied again.

"Really?" he moved in closer. He was now standing within a foot of her, and the scent of his cologne intensified. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeper. "Chilly huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a good idea of how she was feeling, and he was pretty sure it was far from 'chilly'.

"Yeah…" she said, staring into his intense brown eyes. _How can I be falling for this? He's just a guy- he doesn't want me for anything more than a fling. Pull yourself together Rory._

"Alright, just wanted to make sure I wasn't making you all hot and bothered." The sides of his mouth curled up into a devious smile.

That comment was all she needed. She now thought of him as the Chilton Tristan she loathed in high school. She shut down the emotional attachment she was beginning to feel and allowed her blood to cool.

"You have quite a high opinion of yourself, Logan Huntzburger." She turned to walk away, but he put his arm up against the wall, blocking her path. "Come on," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "We have to get back to the table." _Damn him! And damn that freaking electricity. Why? Why does it course through my veins whenever we come into contact? Why can't I just act like I did to Tristan at Chilton? This is bad… this is very bad._

He saw the look in her eyes. He knew she was feeling the same tingling sensation he had felt both times they had touched. He smiled, dropped his arm and followed her back to the table. _I don't like that she has such power over me… that she can make me feel this way. It's different with her than with other girls. She has depth, a personality. If anything ever came of this, there would be no more screwing around. She's already making me feel something, and I don't know if I like that…_

* * *

"Richard, Emily, thank you again for having me." Logan shook Richard's hand and then led Rory outside.

She grabbed her overnight bag from her car. She had packed it just to be safe, and she was glad that she did. She followed him to his Jaguar XK8 Convertible. She stifled a laugh. _Only a true rich-boy player would have this car_.

He unlocked the car and turned to her before getting in.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling.

"In Omnia Paratus!" she cheered, before getting into the car.

She sat down the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. His arm grazed hers as he strapped himself in. She closed her eyes, in attempt to push all thoughts and feelings for him from her mind. _I can not be falling for a playboy. And that is exactly what he is. _She gritted her teeth, hoping that he would do something, anything to make her stop feeling this way. As the music greeted her ears, she couldn't help but see it as an omen. It was one of her favorite singers, Sam Phillips.

_I'm burning_

_When I fall_

_I fall_

_When I fall_

_I'm amazed by it all_

_Control is letting go_

_And I'm the last to know_

She couldn't picture Logan Huntzburger listening to Sam Phillips. _Just another charming thing about him… And just when I thought maybe, just maybe I had a chance against his enchanting spell…_

Logan smiled, thinking about the lyrics of the song they were currently listening to. He wondered if she was blushing as she sat next to him. He liked that he made her blush. He couldn't remember the last time he had made a girl blush. He drove slowly through the horse shoe shaped driveway and then pealed out onto the road. Rory held her breath. _God, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

A/N: Ok… so a little bit of fluff I guess… but I wanted him to come into contact with both the elder Gilmore's and Lorelai. Also, I needed to establish their feelings for each other a little more, before the LDB event… you'll have to stay tuned to find out why! Be sure to Read and Review… I am always more compelled to write when I get reviews! 


	9. Weekend Life and Death Destination

Previously:

_ Logan smiled, thinking about the lyrics of the song they were currently listening to. He wondered if she was blushing as she sat next to him. He liked that he made her blush. He couldn't remember the last time he had made a girl blush. He drove slowly through the horse shoe shaped driveway and then pealed out onto the road. Rory held her breath._ _God, what am I getting myself into? _

* * *

Chapter 9- Weekend Life and Death Destination

It took a few minutes for Tristan to recover from his shock of Rory asking him about the Life and Death Brigade. He had to wait until he left her room to really take time to digest the full expanse of what that meant. It took all the restraint he had to keep from asking Rory how she knew about it. He desperately wanted to know if she would be at the event that evening. He couldn't help but think that she would be, since she'd asked him about it so abruptly. He had also seen a clothing box sitting on her bed; it looked like a typical LDB gift box- the fact that it was a plain white box with a simple silver bow gave it away.

Tristan stood in front of the mirror. He put the finishing touches on his tousled hair and adjusted his tie. He had never been fond of boats, but he couldn't miss the first big event of the year. He carefully studied his reflection, pausing for a moment to mull over the events of the afternoon. _I was so surprised to hear Rory talk about the Life and Death Brigade. And I wonder who is initiating Rory into the LDB tonight. I didn't think she knew anyone in the group, except for me. I wonder how she's connected. I didn't think the Gilmore's were. I know Richard went to Yale, but he wasn't ever connected to the brigade. Maybe… yes! That must be it. _He sat down on the bed and put his shoes on. After tying his shoes he sat up and let out a sigh, anticipating the events of the night to come. _I can't wait to see her in the LDB environment. She can stand to have some more fun in her life. _He smiled slyly, thinking how naïve she still seemed. It didn't matter that she was "more experienced" now, as she had so delicately put it the evening before. She was still his 'Mary'. _I just hope that whoever is introducing her to our club won't interfere with my plan._

* * *

Logan sped the car through the parking lot of the marina. He pulled into an empty parking spot and slammed on the breaks.

"Here we are-" he announced. Their conversation in the car had been amusing and unexpected. He loved that she was quick with a retort and that she loved to banter. She was different than any other girl he knew and he was still somewhat uncomfortable about that. He was attracted to her, there was not doubt about it, but he knew that nothing would ever come of his attraction. Nothing could ever come of it; she wouldn't be into his style of dating and he definitely wasn't one for commitment. He pushed back the thoughts for the time being. _Live for the moment,_ he thought. _I don't need to worry about the future, just about this weekend. And this weekend, _a sly smile crossed his face. _This weekend is going to be incredible._

"Logan," she turned to him, getting is attention; her brow was furrowed. "Logan, where are we?"

"See that yacht over there?" He asked, pointing to the end of the dock.

"Yeah?" She said, following his line of vision.

"That's the great Life and Death destination for the weekend." He smiled, pulling his bag out of the back seat. "Come on," he said, attempting to hurry her. "We're going to be late."

She grabbed her own bag from the car and closed the passenger side door. She ran to catch up with him as they walked quickly through the parking lot toward the docks. She inhaled sharply as she caught a glimpse of a familiar car- one that she particularly remembered driving the night before.

"Tristan?" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Logan questioned, turning to look at her. He kept up his brisk pace and to make sure she was staying with him, he took her hand. He felt a jolt of electricity go through him and it sent a shiver went through his entire being. He both loved and hated that feeling.

She was too pre-occupied to notice him tense when he grabbed her hand. She felt the jolt as well, when he took her hand, but she was glad that she had something else to engage her mind at that moment.

"Tristan…" she repeated. "My friend Tristan," she clarified. "That's his car." She seemed confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Dugrey? Yeah, he's been a member since his first week at Yale last year."

"Last year?" Rory questioned.

"Last year, yes. I was gone all year and didn't get to meet him; but from the little time I've been around him since getting back, I'd say he's a decent guy."

Rory couldn't help but giggle. _The players always defend their own kind,_ she inwardly decided. She turned her attention back to their conversation and replied, "I can't believe we were both here all year last year and I didn't see him once. That's so weird."

"It **is** a big school Ace. It's not that uncommon; especially if you lived in different halls."

"Yeah; I'm just surprised, I guess." They had made their way to the boat and were about to board. They stopped and he kept hold of her hand as he turned to face her.

"You ready?" he asked, with a sparkle in his eye. She could tell he was excited to introduce her to this mysterious and intoxicating world.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, allowing him to lead her up the ramp and onto the beautiful, expansive yacht.

He gave her a quick overview of what was on each deck of the boat before leading her down a long corridor. He was glancing at the doors on either side, searching for a particular one.

"Here's your room," he said, gesturing to room 16. Rory nodded in compliance. "I'm right across the hall, if you need anything." He said, leaning up against the door of room 17, his room. He handed her a key.

"Now what?" she asked sounding a little unsure of herself.

"You can clean up if you'd like," he suggested. She looked at him, bewildered. He smiled and decided to explain. "I know that's a term women tend to throw around a lot. Festivities start in half an hour. Meet me right here and we can head up together."

Rory let herself into her room. She dropped her bag by the door and plopped herself down on the bed. She laid back, allowing her feet to dangle over the edge. _Alright, just watch him tonight; watch him flirt with all the other girls there, and then you'll realize that he only wants you for another notch in his bedpost. Then you can stop this crush before it gets any worse._

She breathed in deeply. "That shouldn't be too hard…" she said, letting out the breath.

She sat up and walked into the small bathroom and touched up her make-up. After five minutes, she was sitting back on her bed, wondering what she was supposed to do until she had to meet up with Logan. Rory grabbed her cell phone and opened it, scrolling through the names. She highlighted a certain one and pressed the 'Send' button on her phone.

* * *

Logan couldn't get his thoughts off of Rory. He had absolutely loved seeing the surprised look on her face when he was at her grandparent's house earlier that evening. She gave him such a strange feeling; even thinking about her made his stomach flip flop. _What the hell am I going to do? I can't make a move on her. She would want a boyfriend, and I can't do that. I can't be a boyfriend guy. I do flings and casual relationships, I don't do serious relationships. And Rory Gilmore not only wants but deserves a serious, steady relationship. But god, those eyes- they burn into me. They burn into me and they're burned into my memory. And that flowery, fruity scent of her hair? There is no way I will ever forget that._

_Maybe things can be different. Maybe I can do the relationship thing. I mean, with a girl like that, anyone would admit that it's worth a try._ Logan sat down on the bed. _But I wouldn't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt because I can't be in a relationship. She's just so… different. Different than anyone I've known; different than any girl I've been attracted to. She's beautiful, but she's smart and witty and she definitely loves to banter. She reads and writes for the paper. God, why can't this be easier?_

Logan laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to push his feelings from his mind, but quickly found that it would not be possible.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"You lied to me, Bible Boy."

"_Mary?"_

"I don't know if I should be flattered in thinking that you recognized my voice, or suspicious, wondering how many other girls you lie to on a regular basis."

"_Well, the nickname would have given it away, if nothing else."_

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me this afternoon, Dugrey."

"_It was for your own good, Mare. I didn't know why you were asking, and I wasn't allowed to say anything."_

She laughed. _For my own good?_ _Only you would say that Tristan._ She didn't answer him, so he attempted to keep the conversation going.

"_So, you here yet?"_

"If by here you mean on the extremely extravagant boat, where I'm assuming that tonight I will understand the true meaning of 'Life and Death' then yes; I'm here."

"_Glad to hear it. Where are you staying?"_

"Why, figure you'd come help me understand the true meaning of Life?" she asked, knowing he'd enjoy a good insinuation.

"_Wow, my dear Mary must be in a good mood to make a comment like that."_

She laughed. "Insinuating and innuendos are your specialty. I just thought I'd give you a run for your money."

"_I must admit, I like this side of you…" he smiled. "So, you going to tell me what room you're in or not?"_

"16," she admitted. "And I guess it's a good thing the door has a nice strong lock." She heard him laugh on the other end. She knew why he was laughing; she hadn't intended it to be that way. But her comment made it seem like it could be to keep him out, or to keep him in.

Their conversation continued in the same fashion for several minutes, until Rory glanced down at her watch and noticed the time.

"Crap! I'm supposed to meet Logan like now."

"_Logan?" Tristan questioned. "You know Huntzburger?"_ She could sense a bit of jealousy in his voice. She smiled softly, flattered by the fact that his crush had somehow lasted through the years.

"Yes, I know Huntzburger." She stood up from the bed and collected her purse and room key. "So, I guess I'll see you at the party in a few minutes?"

"_Yeah, you will."_

"Bye, Bible Boy."

"_See ya, Mare"_

Rory closed her phone and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. She pulled the door closed and bumped into someone as she backed up.

"You're making quite a habit out of this Mary."

Rory turned around and smiled. "Sorry about that."

"No need to be," Tristan said, flashing her a quick smile. "I was in kind of a rush, and didn't really see you."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I guess I'll let you get going. I'll see you up there."

"K" he said, giving her arm a quick squeeze. She smiled and he hurried off.

A few seconds later Logan appeared from his room. _God, just when I thought he couldn't look any more handsome,_ she thought. _And here I thought getting over this crush would somehow be easy?_

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm and allowing her to link her arm through his.

* * *

Rory sat alone at a table. She had only been sitting by herself for a few moments, but she was wishing she had stashed a book in her purse. It was still sitting in her bag in her room, but she knew she probably shouldn't leave. She didn't know what was going to happen at the gathering, and didn't know if there was anything she needed to stay around for.

She glanced over at the bar, where Logan was talking with a blonde girl in a tight, short red dress. Rory sighed. _I knew it. It was only a matter of time before he got tired of a worthwhile pursuit and reverted to his old ways._ She looked down at the tablecloth, attempting to find something interesting about it. She couldn't help but think that at this rate, it would be an incredibly long weekend. _So much for actually having a crush on him._ _I can't be that type of girl; and he should know that. So if he does know that, maybe he isn't as interested as I thought._ She was somewhat relieved that he was hitting on another girl. It made it easier for her to decide to get over him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone walk up and rest their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ace," Logan said, sitting a glass of champagne down for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, staring into the beautiful, crystal clear, blue spheres that were her eyes. He got lost in those eyes every time he peered into them.

She looked up to meet his eyes. His hand was still on her shoulder and she could feel the heat from his touch penetrating through the thin fabric. She breathed in deeply catching the scent of his cologne. _Dammit_, she thought, knowing she couldn't help but give in.

"I would love to," she smiled. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where the loud, upbeat tune slowly faded to a mellower, beautiful ballad.

* * *

Tristan couldn't rid the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't had a lot to drink, but it was enough to loosen his inhibitions. He knew Logan and he knew they were more alike than he would want to admit. He didn't want a guy like Logan to get a hold of Rory; especially now that he had reformed.

_Things are going too well; she is finally letting me close to her- finally letting down her walls. I can't lose her again, and especially not to Logan_ _Huntzburger. He's going to use her and then hurt her, just like all of the men in her past. I held her this afternoon as she cried. I can't let her go through that again._

Tristan scanned the room to find her. Even if the gathering was important for her to attend, he was sure he could steal her away for a quick chat. That was when he saw them. Logan was of course chatting her up, making her laugh with one of his lines. Tristan knew them all; he knew exactly which line for which type of woman. He just didn't think Rory would be so quick to fall for his charm. He watched as Logan took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He spun her around before pulling her in tightly, resting his hand along the small of her back. Tristan finished off his drink and took a deep breath. _I can't let him interfere with my plan; I can't lose her again._

Tristan walked briskly toward the center of the dance floor. He made sure to be polite as he tapped Logan on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, so, things to consider. What exactly is Tristan's plan... and will Logan give into his feelings for Rory, dispite the fact that he doesn't want a serious relationship, or to hurt Rory. Also, I decided to give you guys some of what you were looking for. Rory and Logan are both having a tough time accepting their feelings for each other and I gave you a deeper look into Logan's thoughts. AND, I got a review saying that there hasn't been any conflict yet, so I'm setting the stage for some conflict. But between who? You'll find out soon enough- in the next chapter. Be sure to leave lots of reviews! 


	10. Hearts Broken by the Gilmore Girls

A/N: Alright already... I get that it may be moving slowly. It's only been 2 days, and 10 chapters. But I need to establish the relationship between Rory and Logan. This IS a Rogan. Perhaps a Trogan Triangle sometime... who knows. Anything can happen. But it will be Rogan in the end. That being said, I hope the majority of you don't feel that this story is going to "crash and burn" as one review so delicately put it. Anyway, here's your conflict-

* * *

Previously: 

_Tristan walked briskly toward the center of the dance floor. He made sure to be polite as he tapped Logan on the shoulder._

_"May I cut in?"_

* * *

Chapter 10- Hearts Broken by the Gilmore Girls 

"Sure," Logan replied politely. Rory could see he was confused and a bit angered that anyone would ask. Logan slowly let go of her hand and released her from his embrace. He gave Tristan an angry glare before heading to the bar for a drink.

Tristan stepped in, quickly picking up the beat where Logan had dropped it. This would be as good a time as any to let her know how he was feeing about her situation with Logan. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she looked at him with angry eyes.

"Tristan! What are you doing?" She didn't even attempt to mask the irritation in her voice.

"Cutting in; I wanted to dance with you." He wasn't sure why she was so upset.

"I was dancing with Logan," she stated plainly.

"I noticed…" he replied, now beginning to get annoyed himself. "Rory, I want to talk to you about Logan."

She looked up into his eyes, thoroughly curious what he had to say. "What about him?" she asked coldly.

"I…" he wasn't sure he really wanted to do this anymore. "I just don't think you should get involved with him."

She blinked, surprised by his blatant remark. She shook her head in disbelief. "Tristan listen, I appreciate the concern. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl; I've been making decisions since my last few hours in the womb. Besides if you were so concerned about who I have been involved with, you could have called, or written. This is kind of out of no where- after 2 years."

"Rory, I know we haven't seen a lot of each other. But… I mean, after this afternoon, maybe it would be better for you to take things slow. I just don't want you to be feeling that way again any time soon."

"And what makes you think Logan would do that?" The anger in her eyes was beginning to intensify. He could tell this was not going the way he had planned.

"Rory…" Tristan said; she knew exactly why he was worried about what Logan would do to her.

"What Tristan? Please… explain it to me. Are you really worried about me? Or is it that you're jealous?" He didn't answer; that comment pierced deep.

"You know what?" she continued. "I'm tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Maybe for once I want to do something that isn't expected of me; something that **I** want to do for fun; something that maybe…. maybe I shouldn't do." She had raised her voice by this point, and had pulled back from his arms. They were now standing in the middle of the dance floor, as the other couples spun around them.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I just…" he reached out to stop her, but she had already turned and was headed out the door. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. He turned to see Stephanie standing next to him. "In my head, I pictured that going differently," he said, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Rory leaned against the railing, watching the waves ripple out into the water as the motor from the boat pushed through the inky liquid. She was livid by this point. _I can't believe Tristan would pull something like that. We weren't even friends back at Chilton, not really. And now? Now he was going to be my protector? And after only being 'friends' for one day! _

"Ugh" she exclaimed, disgusted. "What am I doing with my life? I hate that I'm so predictable, so safe. I need a change. I need something fun, just… just something different." She was talking to herself. She was sure if anyone came out and heard her they would quite possibly think she was crazy. But at that point, she didn't care. She needed to vent and didn't have anyone to vent to.

* * *

Logan had missed most of the commotion. He figured he would let Tristan have his dance and then he and Rory could get back to their fun-filled evening. He ran to the bathroom quickly. He didn't get back until after Rory had stormed off the dance floor. On his way back inside he passed a distraught Tristan. 

"Hey man, where's Rory?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. My assumption would be that she's looking for you," Tristan replied, feeling completely defeated and utterly humiliated at the scene. He was also beginning to feel angry. Logan wasn't sure what was going on, but he could sense that something wasn't right.

"Oh. Well then in that case, I should be going." Logan turned to leave, unsure of where Rory would go in search for him. _Well, if something is bothering her, as much as something is bothering him, she would probably go somewhere quiet, to be alone._ Logan headed up the stairs to the open deck. Sure enough, leaning against the railing of the back of the boat he saw her. She looked like she was freezing. As he approached her, he could hear her talking to herself. He smiled, amused.

"This is quite a Titanic moment we've got ourselves here," he joked. She turned quickly, startled by the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him walk up.

"Well, I have no plans to jump, you can be assured," she replied, thankful it was Logan and not Tristan- or anyone else for that matter.

"I just may sleep a little easier tonight," he answered, smiling. He moved closer to her and removed his jacket. "You look cold," he said, placing it over her shoulders.

"Are you always such a gentleman?" she asked, pulling the lapels of the jacket close around her. "Giving up your jacket twice in one night. I could almost say I'm surprised."

"Why would that surprise you?" he questioned, curious.

"Most players aren't quite so chivalrous."

He smiled; she knew of his history. For that matter she wouldn't have to have known. A guy like himself wasn't hard to peg, most of the time.

"A player huh? Is that what you think of me?"

"Despite the fact that you seem to be proving me wrong, yes; that is what I think of you." She was now resting her back on the railing; her arms were wrapped around themselves, trying to keep in the warmth.

"Well, I'm no ogre, but I take my statement of defense from them. I'm like an onion, many layers. Perhaps I just let most people see me a certain way." Her mouth was curled up in a smile, and he could tell she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hmmm… a Shrek reference? I haven't heard a good one of those in a long time. Not to mention it was used in the same conversation as a Titanic reference. Lorelai would be proud." She smiled.

"Good to know I have the approval of someone," he smirked. "So what will it take for your approval, Ace?"

"You're getting there," she smiled. "So, how did you know where I was anyway?"

"Oh that," he said softer, moving closer to her. "A little blue birdie whispered it in my ear."

"Would that birdie's initials be TD?" she asked, her eyes turning to slits. He could tell by the quick mood change that she was upset with Tristan.

"He seemed troubled about something. Last I knew he was dancing with you, so I assumed something happened."

"You assumed correctly," she said, now sounding more hurt than mad.

"What's up Ace?"

"He just said some… well, hard to swallow things. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright. Anything I can do?" he offered.

"Your presence is a tremendous help," she smiled.

At that moment, Rory's phone rang, interrupting any moment that the two might have possibly shared. She pulled it out of her purse and noticed it was her father. She hadn't heard from him in a while. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said to Logan. She flipped open her phone. "Dad?"

"_Hey hunnnnney," he slurred into the phone._

"Dad, are you alright?"

"_Me? I'm fine…" he sighed heavily._

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"_Oh, nothing._ _I just got off the phone with your mother."_

"What happened?"

"_Do you remember when she called me from her bachelorette party? When she was going to marry that guy… Max?"_

"Yes, I remember."

"_Well, right now the guys and I are out. I had a drink too many and decided to repay her the phone call. Sherri and I are having some problems… and your mom is so happy now. And…"_

"And what, Dad?"

"_And I want it to be her…"_

Sirens went off in Rory's head. What was he doing? "You want it to be who?"

"_Lorelai._ _It was always supposed to be Lorelai."_

"I know," Rory replied sympathetically.

"_I was finally getting everything together. I didn't think that things with Sherri would turn out this way, and now there's the baby. And… hey… Did she ever tell you about our first kiss?"_

"No," Rory admitted. She stood up and walked away from the table, where Logan was patiently waiting for her to get off the phone. She moved far enough to be out of earshot, for some privacy.

"_It was after school, in junior high. I was hanging out with some friends and she just came up to me and kissed me. She said she just wanted to know what it would be like. I couldn't believe it. That was Lorelai though. She always knew what she wanted, and she always went for it."_

"I wish I was more like her sometimes," Rory said.

"_I don't know what made me think of that."_

"Hey, Dad? Did you like it? That she kissed you first?"

"_Who wouldn't like being kissed by a Gilmore Girl?"_ he said, saying exactly what Rory needed to hear. "_Hey hun._ _I'm sorry about calling like this. I didn't mean to."_

"It's alright."

"_Well, the guys are getting restless; they're ready to hit the town. I'll call you soon, ok?"_

"Okay. I'll talk to you then." Rory closed the phone and turned back to Logan. Somehow that phone call was all the convincing she needed. She walked over to the table and sat down. She took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind.

"Logan, can I ask you something?" she looked into his eyes, searching for the answer.

"Anything," he replied simply.

"Was the Zaxby's thing like a date, or a group outing?"

"A bunch of us were going to go out."

"Oh," she replied, disappointed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought that you liked me. I mean, you act like you liked me; you have ever since we met-- which was only last night; but still, showing up at my grandparents, inviting me to this fancy thing. I guess I just thought…"

"Rory…" he looked her square in the eye. "I want to be clear. I do like you; and I admit that I would love to go out with you. But you're different."

"I'm different?" she repeated, unsure of what he meant.

"Yes, you are. You're different than the girls I usually date. You're beautiful and witty. You have great taste in music and books, and you love a good banter. Plus, you write for the Yale Daily News. But the truth is- I don't do relationships. I've been having a hard time deciding if I should say anything to you about it."

"So, you like me?" she asked.

"What is not to like? Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't deny the intense feeling I get whenever you're around me."

"You feel that too?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically.

A voice from behind Logan interrupted his response. "Rory?" It was Tristan, there to ruin another moment with Logan. He walked over briskly, looking determined. "Rory, I need to talk to you."

"Tristan, I'm kind of in the middle of something," she said coldly.

"Please, it will just take a minute."

"I don't mind," Logan offered. "I know where you're sleeping tonight," he said, shooting Rory a wink. "Besides, if things go badly I can assume you'll be on the other side of the railing?" he smiled, referring back to their previous conversation. "I'll just go get us something to drink." Logan walked toward the stairs. He couldn't believe he was leaving Rory twice in the hands of Tristan.

Rory realized she couldn't do anything to stop Logan from going. She turned to Tristan, her jaw clenched. "What do you want now?" she asked.

"Rory, please, just hear me out. I'm sorry about the way things sounded in there. I just…" he paused. He couldn't believe that he was going to admit something like this to Rory when she was angry at him. "I like you Rory. And yes, seeing you with him does make me jealous. But at the same time, I know his type; probably better than anyone. I know what you would be to him."

Now she almost felt bad for him. He was admitting his feelings for her, and she felt nothing in return. "Tristan, I'm sorry. I like…Logan. I thought the truce meant we would be friends. I appreciate you looking out for me, but like I said before, I can make my own decisions. I'll be careful, and I will take things slow. But I don't-" she was already hurting him. "I don't have feelings for you… not like that."

"I see," Tristan replied. He was already too late. Seeing them together was going to be like her shoving a knife through his heart every time. How could he be friends with her now, after this? It was going to hurt too much.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun… Will Tristan turn and walk out of Rory's life forever? Will she realize what she's losing if she does lose Tristan? Will she end up on the other side of the railing? Will Rory ever get to kiss Logan, like Lorelai kissed Christopher? Will Logan and Tristan have to fight for Rory? Will Rory ever be inducted into the LDB, or even find out how she's connected to it? And will Logan ever return with those darn drinks? Those questions and more, answered in future chapters. Reviews are always appreciated! 


	11. How About Love?

A/N: I used some lines from "You Jump, I Jump, Jack." I obviously don't own anything having to do with the show, those lines included. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Review Responses: **shotswithMrsKim:** thanks! I loved that part in the wedding episode, and I wanted to put it in somehow, as kind of a drive for Rory to make a move. Sort of the same way it had an affect on her in the episode. Glad you liked it. **LJ:** I'm sorry. I can't make it a Trory. I agree, I love the dynamic she has with Tristan, and he will remain in the story, but not in the way you want him to. **brown-eyed-beauty87:** I'm not sure if the deja-vu thing was good or bad in your view, but I loved that part in the episode and wanted to work it in. **Emy:** thanks for the vote of confidence. And I consider all comments when writing. Even the ahem strongly worded ones. Hehe. **Winny** **Foster: **there will be a kiss (between Rory and Logan) in the very, very near future. I promise not to put it off much longer. **SydneyMorgan:** thanks so much. I love the more than 2 word reviews! Hehe. And even though they like each other, that doesn't mean that everything will be peachy keen. If everything worked out… my story would be over! And we wouldn't want that.

* * *

Previously: 

"_Tristan, I'm sorry. I like… Logan. I thought the truce meant we would be friends. I appreciate you looking out for me, but like I said before, I can make my own decisions. I'll be careful, and I will take things slow. But I don't-" she was already hurting him. "I don't have feelings for you… not like that."_

"_I see," Tristan replied. He was already too late. Seeing them together was going to be like her shoving a knife through his heart every time. How could he be friends with her now, after this? It was going to hurt too much._

* * *

Chapter 11-How About Love? 

Rory woke up early Saturday morning completely exhausted. She slept very little the night before, partly due to the rocking of the boat, and partly due to her argument with Tristan. She had stood at the stern of the boat Friday night; Tristan had walked off in a storm of emotion. She wasn't sure what to do at that point, so she headed back to her room; she wanted to wait for Logan to return, but she had to get somewhere quiet, somewhere safe. She sat on her bed and read for a little while, attempting to rid her mind of the helpless feeling inside of her. She felt terrible for yelling at Tristan; especially because ever since running into him Thursday evening, he'd only been nice to her.

Logan had knocked on her door about 20 minutes after she'd decided to hold herself up in her room.

* * *

- - - -10:30 Friday night - - - - 

_knock_ _knock_ _knock_

Rory looked at the door, willing it to open. _Did I lock it…or not?_ She thought, comfortable in her current position.

"I think it's open," she said, loud enough for the person outside to hear. Logan turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I was beginning to think maybe I was too late, and you had jumped." She didn't respond. "More problems with Tristan?" he asked bluntly, realizing his charm wouldn't work this time.

"Yeah," she replied. "Man, you probably think my life is dramatic like this all the time. It isn't, ya know? You just met me on a really bad week."

"I don't think that at all," he said sympathetically. "You obviously haven't witnessed a Huntzburger family reunion. There is more drama there in one day than you would see on a whole year of General Hospital."

Rory smiled. "You really are different than I expected you to be."

He considered telling her about the innate feeling of protection and jealousy he felt when it came to her, but he decided against it. "What can I say?" he responded finally. "The chivalry thing is new and different. And I like **all** things new and different."

Rory felt relaxed with Logan around. He made her feel safe.

"Thank you, Logan."

"It's nothing, really."

"Yes it is. You've been so great. All night tonight, you've been so understanding and just so amazing."

"You're welcome, Ace."

* * *

Rory was glad that Logan had stopped by the night before. He stayed for a while and they chatted, mostly about books and a little about the upcoming school year. He left and told her to get some sleep; that she would need it for the big event the next day. 

She was anxious getting ready that morning. Logan said nothing about it during the morning activities. They chatted amiably during lunch. Rory glanced around the dining area.

"Looking for someone special?" Logan asked.

"I'm looking for Tristan actually. I haven't seen him all morning."

"You won't find him."

"Why not? Where is he?" she asked, surprised.

"He was pretty bent out of shape last night. He talked to the captain and got him to stop at a port, sometime around 2 a.m. I guess he got his driver to pick him up or something. He said that there was a family emergency, and I guess the captain went for it."

"Wait, Tristan left… because of me?"

Logan was cautious; he knew he had to proceed carefully. "Well, he was pretty upset. I'm sure he just needed some time to cool off and didn't think that being around you was the best idea. Things will blow over in a couple days."

Rory felt terrible. She remembered the look on Tristan's face when Summer broke up with him at Madeline's party back in high school. He had been really hurt; and as far as Rory knew, he hadn't had overwhelming feelings for Summer. She felt more helpless now than ever. She knew she shouldn't call him; he wouldn't want to talk to her, but she wanted to get things straightened out.

"You alright? I mean, what exactly is going on with you two?" Logan was beginning to think Rory had been playing him the night before.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing back her concern for Tristan. "Nothing is going on. He has a crush on me, and he's just… concerned. I told him last night that I don't have feelings for him, that I just want to be friends."

"Well that definitely explains a little more," he said, satisfied with her answer. "So, did you happen to pack a bathing suit?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

Rory was somehow completely unaffected by the strange question. "After the trip I took with my grandparents to visit Yale, I've learned never to question what you should pack, and never to leave anything to chance."

"Good, and perhaps I'll ask you about that later. But right now- go put it on." He smiled slyly, watching her stand up. _God, how can he make me feel better, just by looking at me and smiling?_

She leaned on the table. "Aye, aye Captain," she mocked.

He smiled and then broke into a stifled laugh. "How long have you been holding onto that one?"

"Since last night," she smiled and headed back to her room.

* * *

Rory cursed herself for not updating her beach-wear in years. She hadn't actually thought she would need her bathing suit on this bizarre outing, but per her grandmother's 'Yale Trip' instructions, she brought clothing for any and every situation. She decided to push all thoughts of Tristan from her mind; she couldn't do anything about the situation until she was back on land anyway. She emerged from her room several minutes later, only to see Logan waiting for her, in swim trunks and a white undershirt. Rory had pulled a long tank top over her tankini; she still felt exposed, but it helped some. She had a towel in hand, and was eager and somewhat nervous to know what the stunt was. 

"Ready, Ace?"

"I guess so," she replied meekly. "Are you going to tell me what it is I'm doing?"

"Nope; besides, you wouldn't believe me." A smile had quickly spread across his face; she could tell he was enjoying her ignorance. He grabbed her hand and led her to the open deck where they had chatted the night before.

"Hurry up; we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Logan didn't reply; he pulled her to the front of the group, where a young man in a suit looked like he was getting ready to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the young man began, standing on a small platform. "I would like to thank you all for coming this weekend. We are here today for an important announcement. I stand before you, proud to induct the descendant of one of the founding members of the great Life and Death Brigade. Ladies and Gentlemen, the newest member of our great society- the great, great granddaughter of Joshua Hayden, co-founder of the Brigade, and the granddaughter of society legend Strobe Hayden. Fellow members, I give you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

Rory was stunned. It was Strobe? Her father's side of the family? In a million years she never expected it to be the Hayden blood in her. She walked forward and turned around. Her cheeks were reddening; she hadn't expected to stand in front of all of those people wearing so little. Logan handed her a glass of champagne. The unknown man on the platform continued.

"Now, in memory of members past, in expectation of the great things the current members will accomplish, and in anticipation of future society members, I would ask that you join me in welcoming Rory Gilmore." Everyone raised their glasses. "In Omnia Paratus," he exclaimed, before taking a drink.

"In Omnia Paratus," everyone echoed, before mimicking his actions. Seconds later, Rory was surrounded, congratulations being hurled at her from all angles. She stuck a smile on her face, still trying to understand what had just happened. After a few moments everyone returned to their former conversations and Logan was approaching her.

"You ready, Ace?"

"There is more?" she asked.

"Of course there is," he smiled. "Why else would you be wearing that?"

"Good point. So, what are we doing?" Logan walked over to the side of the boat. They were close to a waterfall. She wasn't even sure where they were, but she already didn't like what she saw.

"That is what we're doing," he replied, pointing.

"We're going on a hike?" she joked, knowing she wouldn't be getting off that easily.

Logan laughed. "Not quite."

The boat slowly came to a stop. "Um, Logan…" she said, looking at the work a group of guys were doing. "Are they attaching a wire?"

"Yup. It runs from the boat to that cliff over there," he replied.

"For… what…?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"A tight rope walk."

"No!" she gasped in horror. "Logan! I am not walking across that. **That **water is freezing, and **very** far down."

"Come on, Rory…" he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You look like you could use a little adventure."

"What does that mean?" she asked, drawing out each word for affect.

"You're just a little sheltered."

"Why? Because I don't have the urge to walk across a wire less than an inch thick and inevitably plunge myself into freezing cold waters, probably resulting in hypothermia, and possibly broken bones?"

"It will be fun, it will be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different," he paused, searching her face for a response. "Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living a minute. You go out there with me, and it's one more minute that you've actually lived."

Rory wanted to back out. Everything inside of her screamed not to do it. Everything that was, except for the voice in her head from last night. The one where she told Tristan that she **wanted** something like this-- something that wasn't expected of her, something that she shouldn't do. She took a deep breath, and one last look at the wire, which was being tightly secured to the boat.

"Let's go," she heard herself say.

"Let's go!" he repeated.

Moments later Rory climbed out into the small motor boat, with Logan closely behind her. _I can't **believe** I'm doing this,_ she thought as the boat sped toward land.

* * *

"LOGAN!" Rory was beginning to freak out. They were high- very, very high. The journey to the boat from the cliff was only roughly 150 feet, but even that seemed too far. She had an umbrella in one hand and was holding Logan's hand in the other. _Damn those traditions,_ she thought. Her blood was beginning to run cold. 

"Don't worry Ace, nothing is going to happen. You fall, I fall; it's obvious you have no plans on letting go of my hand anyway."

"Logan, if we're going to do this… you **have** to take the lead." Logan walked to the other side of her, changing hands of his own umbrella, and taking her other hand. She was still clutching tightly; her knuckles turning white.

"If there was ever a Titanic ending in our future- I can definitely see this being it," he said.

"Yes, because that makes me feel much better, thank you," she said, slapping his chest.

"LET'S GO!" they heard the impatient bystanders yell.

"Well?" Logan gestured to the wire.

Rory took a deep breath. "In Omnia Paratus," she said, hoping they wouldn't be her last words.

Logan began moving across the wire, slowly, with Rory trailing behind him.

"If we live through this, remind me to kill you!" she said, obviously very freaked out.

"Just don't look down," Logan said, not completely able to hide the fear in his own voice.

"That's helpful; thanks."

They had been balancing quite well, and had made it to the center of the wire.

"Hey, let's give them something to talk about…"

"How about love?"

"Wow, even under pressure she can make quick-witted references," he smiled. "Bonnie Rait... a favorite of yours?"

"Not exactly, and if you weren't talking about love, what **is** your idea?" She wasn't sure she could balance much longer.

"We don't have to fall. We could always choose the freezing cold water, and jump." She didn't respond. "What do you say?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory felt her heart rate increase. Logan glanced over at the boat.

"Let's do it," he said quickly, before either of them could changetheir minds.

They were almost there; he saw everyone's eyes on them. He flashed everyone his award-winning devious smile; Finn and Colin alone knew that he was up to something.

Rory bent her knees slightly and then leapt off the wire, her hand still tightly wrapped around Logan's. She let out a small scream as she saw the water getting closer. She tightened her grip on Logan's hand before splashing into the water. The water was colder than she had expected. She let go of the umbrella as she went under. She fought to get above water and held onto Logan for dear life. Her body was already beginning to shiver, in attempt to stay warm. Colin and Finn were in the small motor-boat coming after them; the boys were somewhat surprised. They knew Logan would do it, butthey never tookRory for an adventure seeker.

Rory's breath was catching up, and her heart rate was slowing. They were both treading water as they waited for the boys to pick them up.

"That was a once in a lifetime experience!" she exclaimed.

"Only if you want it to be," Logan replied earnestly, still surprised they had both gone through with it.

They were both drenched; the waves were small and steady, wrapping the cold water around every inch of their skin.

"Logan?" Rory said, getting his attention. She had more courage now then she could ever picture herself having again.

"Yeah, Ace?" he said, looking at her squarely.

"I just want to know what it would be like…" she said, moving closer to him.

"What **what** would be like?" he asked, confused.

Instead of answering him, she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to herself. She moved her hand so that it was behind his head, took a breath, and crashed her lips into his. She ran her fingers through his wet blonde tresses. He kissed her back, gently, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away slowly, peering into his chocolate brown eyes. _That couldn't have been more perfect…_ she thought.

She saw a smile cross his lips. He pulled his lower lip inside his mouth and traced it with his tongue. _Who knew that one kiss would awaken more passion in me than I've felt in years?_ he thought. He smiled again, thinking, _Rory Gilmore… welcome to the Life and Death Brigade._

* * *

A/N: Yes… they kissed! And Tristan will be making a return, worry not. (or maybe worry? hehe) Either way, there is more conflict to come, and it doesn't only have to do with Tristan. Keep reading to find out who else will make a stormy comeback. As always, be sure to review. And… suggestions are always welcome. So if there is something you want to see, let me know, and maybe you'll see it in a future chapter! Again, reviews are appreciated! 


	12. Tequila Shots and Low Blows

A/N: Anna Karenina is by Leo Tolstoy, I don't own it. And the only thing I do own in the chapter is Laura (who is my own personal made up character) and the story line. Everything else belongs to ASP… the luckiest woman ever.

* * *

Review Responses: **SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney** and **tasha** **paublohunny:** I'm glad you liked the reference. I figured, what is more dramatic than a nice soap? hehe. **Sparkxx27:** I'm glad you liked the kiss. Personally, I think kissing when you're soaking wet, like in the rain, (or freezing cold water)is the most romantic thing ever -sigh-. **A luckystar3130:** The tight rope idea was actually something a friend of mine came up with. She chooses to remain nameless though, so nameless she shall be. **SydneyMorgan:** Thanks again for the long review. I love them the best. haha. The stormy comeback will remain a mystery, at least for the next couple of chapters. Soon though, and there may be hints, so read carefully. And yes, Logan may be a little OOC, but, he did explain that he's like Shrek, with layers, and only lets people see a certain side of him. So that is my rationalization, if anyone claims that he's OOC. 

Thank you to everyone else for your reviews. They're always appreciated, and always stimulate the writing process, and make me want to get the chapter done quicker. So, without further adieu…

* * *

Chapter 12- Tequila Shots and Low Blows 

Tristan was lying on his bed, a bottle of tequila in his hand. He had been there for several hours. He assumed it was sometime Sunday afternoon. After leaving in the middle of the night the day before, he couldn't remember much. He tried to forget; he pushed the awful memories from his mind. He hated that whenever he closed his eyes, she was the only thing he saw. He was drinking away his problems, he knew that. He said that he never would, and after this night, he never would again. Those walls he had put up for protection were never coming down again; not with her, not with anyone. But for now, he needed the aid in ridding himself of the pain, so he laid there, hour after hour. The bottle wasn't huge, but it was big enough to keep him drunk for a while.

He had never been much of a drinker, but tonight he felt like he needed it. It wasn't that he liked the taste of the stuff, in all actuality he hated it, but he drank it anyway. He knew he shouldn't have been drinking that much, but should and shouldn't all became relative when it came to that girl; that girl and how he felt about her. He hated knowing that he let himself get so attached to a girl; that he would let her hurt him like this, but that was what was so useful about the liquor. When he had enough, the numbness rid him of the pain, and that was a relief- no matter how short lived it was.

He knew that he needed to get her out of his mind, and that there was only one thing to do. He slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the names. He highlighted _Laura_, but stopped before pushing the _Send_ button. _I can't believe I'm going to call her,_ he thought. In all truth, Tristan had never called Laura. They had known each other for a long time. Whenever one of her loser boyfriends dumped her, she would call Tristan and he would come over. They knew how to comfort each other; that was his rationalization anyway. He knew what other people called them and if he was honest with himself he wouldn't deny it. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was he needed someone to take his mind off of **her**, and Laura was the only person he could trust to see him like this.

He finally gave in and pushed the _Send_ button. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?" He thought she sounded like she was sleeping, but he couldn't be sure.

His voice was quiet, and raspy. "Hey, Laura… umm… do you think… I mean… could you come over?"

"Tris?"

"Yeah…"

"God, yeah," she sounded concerned. "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone. He would probably regret this decision in the morning, but right now, it was the only thing he could think of to do.

* * *

Rory didn't get back until late Sunday night. She still didn't even know where the yacht had sailed to, but it didn't matter. She had a great time with Logan and Finn and Colin, and meeting all of their friends. _Who knew that rich kids could be so much fun_, she thought, smiling. Her mother would be worried. Worried because she had fought so hard to free them from that life; the life that Rory seemed to be embracing. She opened the door to the suite and was pleasantly surprised when no foul smells met her at the door. She walked to Paris's room to check on her. Leaving for the weekend and not telling Paris would probably earn her an earful, but she had completely forgotten to tell Paris in her excitement. She quietly opened the door and found Paris asleep, in the professor's chair. 

"She'll be stiff tomorrow, but I'm not waking her," Rory said quietly. She opened her own bedroom door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her, and laid down on the bed. She hadn't realized before how tired she was. It had been an amazing weekend, long and exhausting, but full of fun. She slowly closed her eyes.

Even though she was exhausted, she wanted to find Tristan and apologize. She still felt terrible for the way she had treated him; for being insensitive. She couldn't even keep her eyes open; she decided she could go see Tristan in the morning. She moved herself up to her pillow and pulled her comforter over top of her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Rory woke up around 8 the next morning. _Labor Day- classes are starting tomorrow._ She dragged herself out of bed and put on a pot of coffee before taking a shower. She poured herself a large mug full of the elixir after walking out of the bathroom and headed to her room to get ready. It was only then that she saw she had messages waiting for her on the machine. She pressed the play button. 

"You have 5 new messages," the automated voice filled the room.

"Five?" she looked at the machine, as if it would explain itself.

"Hey Rory, this is Marty. Listen, I'm sorry about breakfast this morning. I didn't get to leave that party until after 4 a.m. and I completely forgot about our breakfast date." Rory cringed; had he just called it a date? Her life just kept complicating itself. It was also a good thing he wasn't there… because she had forgotten about it too- with all of the Logan hype on Friday. "Anyway, I was hoping we could re-schedule for tomorrow. How about 9:30? Well, I'll talk to you later." _click_

"Hey Rory, it's Dad. It's around 7 Friday night. You're probably at your Friday Night Dinner. I just wanted to make sure you got settled back into Yale, and see how everything was going. I'll chat with you later, kid." _click_

_That was obviously before his outing with the guys,_ Rory thought, sitting down on her bed.

"Rory, hi. Marty again. Is everything alright? I thought I would have heard from you by now. 11 o'clock Friday night. Umm… so I guess tomorrow is a no? I hope everything is okay. Call if you need anything." _click_

The fourth message was a hang-up. She automatically assumed Tristan, but couldn't be sure.

"Rory… Marty again. Listen, I hope this doesn't seem stalker-ish, but I stopped by a couple times. It's Sunday afternoon, and I haven't heard from you since the party Thursday. Paris said you were gone for the weekend and that she didn't know where you were. I know… three messages in one weekend. I just, wanted to catch up sometime. Anyway, sorry to bother you." _click_

"Marty? What am I going to do with you?" she smiled, and shook her head.

She quickly dialed his extension.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Marty."

"_Rory?"_

"Yeah, sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you. I **was** gone all weekend. I didn't get in until late last night and didn't get my messages until this morning."

"_Oh. So where did you go?" he asked, curious._

"Oh… umm… it's kind of a secret."

"_I see."_

"No, Marty, it isn't like that. I would tell you if I could, I swear. It's just some stupid rule."

"_It's fine, really," he said, assuming it had something to do with Huntzburger. "So, about breakfast?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well, I just woke up, but if you want to meet in like an hour?"_

"Sounds like a plan… see ya then, Marty."

"_Alright, see you."_

Rory hung up. _Alright, things are straightened out with him. Now maybe I can work things out with Tristan- apologize, or something. I just… just don't want to lose him as a friend…not over this._ She sat there for a moment, wondering where those thoughts had come from. She really did want to be friends with Tristan; that was a new feeling for her.

She walked up to his room and knocked on the door. She was staring at her feet when the door opened.

"Listen… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Tris…tan…." She looked up when she said his name, only to be staring at a beautiful blonde woman, wearing nothing but Tristan's tux shirt, with only necessary buttons done.

"Not Tristan," Rory said, surprised.

"Nope. Do you want me to get him for…" Laura found herself talking to an empty hallway. Rory was already half way down the stairs, her head whirling. _And here I thought I was over being lied to by guys. Why? Why do I always give in to their smooth talking ways? They're all full of shit._

* * *

Rory sat in her room; breakfast with Marty was long over, and she was thankful. The meal was filled with long awkward silences. She knew that he knew something, she just wasn't sure what. Marty knew that Huntzburger had been asking about her at the party, but he wasn't sure why. The fact that she was gone all weekend on some secret engagement, however, made his jealousy more apparent than usual. 

Back in her room, Rory was reading Anna Karenina by Tolstoy. She found her own book selections to be rather ironic. First she had been reading about hell, and about a certain couple who had been killed when a husband came home to find his wife cheating on him. Now she was reading a story about a woman who cheated on her husband and then ran away to live with her lover. In all reality, she and Dean hadn't exactly ended up like that, thank goodness. The wounds were still fresh, but she found that Logan was not only a good distraction from them, but he was making things a lot more bearable. Tristan had been too, for the first day and a half. What **was** she going to do about Tristan? She definitely could not believe that she had gone to apologize for being so inconsiderate of his feelings, and a woman, clad in nothing but his shirt opened the door. _Feelings?_ _What feelings?_ She silently scoffed. _Tristan has definitely proved that he doesn't have feelings, no matter what he may protest._

As if on cue, Tristan knocked on the door, and entered, without waiting for her to approve.

"So, you're back," he said coldly.

"I am, not that you care," she answered, matching his cold tone.

"What's with the attitude, Rory?"

"Don't play me Tristan, I'm tired of it."

"Is this about Logan?"

"God, listen to yourself. This has nothing to do with him. Right now, this is about you and me."

"You are making a big mistake Rory. He's going to hurt you, and you know that."

"Stop it. I told you, this isn't about him. I can't believe you are even doing this. What gives you the right to be mad at me?"

He ignored her question and continued to push. "What is it that makes him so special? You can give him a chance but not me?"

"You know what? This thing with Logan might end up being a mistake, I will admit that. But it is **MY** mistake to make."

"Why can't you see it Rory? He is **just** like I was; except with a bigger bank account, a bigger ego and a worse reputation."

"First of all, you shouldn't be using the past tense. Secondly, I didn't think the latter two were even possible," she scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, quieter.

"Nothing…" she said, lowering her voice from the screaming they had just finished.

"That was a low blow, and knowing you, you must have had a reason for saying it," he retorted angrily.

"It's just amazing to think I actually felt bad for turning you down. Not that it mattered any to you. I was **always** just another conquest to you, wasn't I?"

"Even if I did try to defend myself and say no, you wouldn't believe me, so why should I bother?"

"I went to your room this morning, Tristan. Don't play the innocent act with me. I went there to apologize and your flavor of the week opened the door wearing nothing but your tuxedo shirt. So you're right, you have **no** reason to try and defend yourself."

He was stunned; he had made a big mistake this time. There was no way he could logically explain Laura and make Rory believe that she wasn't just another conquest; it wasn't possible. Not at that moment, anyway. Wondering how the tables had turned and how he had come to be on the receiving end of the rash words, he couldn't help but let his anger get the better of him.

"Why the hell does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"It matters because ever since you left the Life and Death thing, I have been thinking of how to straighten out this problem. I've been feeling sorry for the way I treated you, and you were screwing around with other girls." She stopped and took a deep breath. "The part that bothers me the most is that I thought the small, insignificant couple of days we spent together, as friends, were worth trying to save."

Tristan was hurt, offended, angry and worried all at the same time. He couldn't find words to express any response to what she had just said. He had really hurt her? His precious Mary? She had said some hateful things to him, but all in all, she was right. Laura had definitely been a mistake; one he didn't plan on repeating any time soon. And his new-found friendship with Rory was one of the most meaningful relationships he had ever had with a member of the opposite sex. _That is sad,_ he thought. _The most meaningful relationship, besides Mom, and it was practically over before it started. I let her slip right through my fingers, and we had only been friends for two days. How the **hell** did I manage that?_

Tristan knew he was defeated. Rory was angry at him; he was angry at her, but angrier at himself. Yes, she had broken his heart. Wait, if she broke his heart, why was she the one angry and upset, the one yelling at him? _Ugh_, he inwardly scoffed. He couldn't waste time trying to figure it out. Besides, he knew it was just that she was Rory Gilmore; top notch debater. He turned and walked out of her living room, feeling worse than when he had entered.

Tristan knew that as much as he hated to admit it, they had both been hurt. She hurt him by all the things she said, and by turning him down and still giving Logan a chance. And he had not only hurt her by making her feel like just another girl he wanted to sleep with, but also completely ruined any chance he might have had with her by calling Laura. He stormed off, not yet ready to admit that all he wanted to do was go back in and apologize; he couldn't let her have that much control over him- not anymore.

* * *

A/N: So a bit angsty, I know. But that's life sometimes. Anyway, I know there wasn't a lot of (ok… or any…) Rogan action in there. But there **was** lots of conflict! YAY! Haha. I'm sure all of you who love conflict and drama appreciated the chapter. Marty is jealous and sulky, and Tristan, well, you all read it. hehe. Don't worry… there is fluff between Rory and Logan coming soon. 


	13. How To Lose A Guy

A/N: I am SO SORRY! It's been way too long since I've updated- and I was doing so well there for a while. Like, an update a day. Craziness. Anyway, I'm back. School is done for the summer (YAY!) and I've had a little more time and a little less writer's block. So, please, accept my apologies… I promise it was worth the wait. Or at least… I hope it was!

Review Responses: **iluvpuppy**: Thanks for the spur of encouragement. I didn't forget about everyone… I promise! Just needed some time to collect my thoughts… I was kind of having some writers block for a little while. **riotgirllina**: I'm doing my best to keep Tristan and Rory friends… but it's hard because he wants more… Yes… I realize they're only characters, but sometimes, they decide where the story goes, I just document it. Wow… I really am a crazy writer… **SydneyMorgan:** Thanks for the encouragement. Yeah… Tristan made a BIG mistake. Shame on him.

* * *

I was asked for a summary… which I should have thought of myself, since it has been SO long. So… here's what happens up until this point. 

Our saga opens with Rory at Yale for her sophomore year. It is the weekend before school starts and she moved in early to get away from all of the drama in Stars Hollow as a result of her and Dean's indiscretion. Her mother tells her to do something fun instead of sitting in her room all night. She goes off to see if she can find Marty and ends up running into (literally) Tristan DuGrey, who coincidentally goes to Yale as well. After not being able to find Marty, she decides to go out with Tristan and catch up with him after he's called a truce not to argue or bicker.

They go to the pub and then to a party, where Rory meets Logan Huntzberger. Tristan gets wasted and asks Rory to leave suddenly because he's seen two old flames. She runs into Logan again, who is mysterious and suave as Logan often is, but ultimately has to leave with Tristan, who goes on to confess his enduring love for her.

Skip to the next morning. Rory and Dean's plans of meeting have been altered because she has been invited out for a night of fun with Logan (although she tells him that it's due to her grandparents dinner.) Rory then goes to check on Tristan, who was being a pain in the ass the night before. He realizes that he confessed his feelings to her but she leaves before he can clear anything up. Moments later he appears at her door, and asks her out… when Dean walks in and assumes that something has happened between Rory and Tristan. Dean breaks things off for good, and although Rory is heartbroken, Tristan steps in and comforts her when she really needs a shoulder to cry on. Rory also receives a package containing a dress from Logan, which she is told to wear that night.

That night Rory goes to dinner at her grandparents house, eagerly anticipating her weekend with the Life and Death Brigade (LDB) (which she is clueless of up until this point). She is surprised to see Logan at Friday Night dinner, and even more surprised to realize that he knows her grandparents. Everyone thinks that Rory and Logan have hit it off, (much to Lorelai's chagrin) and they leave promptly after dinner and head to the marina, for the LDB event.

Rory spots Tristan's car, now knowing that he knew more about the LDB than he was letting on. Tristan and Rory have some playful banter and they bump into each other again, which is when he realizes she is there with Logan. Tristan proceeds to get jealous and tries to warn Rory about Logan and his 'playboy' ways, however she won't listen to him. He gets angry and storms off, and we later learn that he somehow got the captain to stop the ship so that he could get off, wanting no further part in the weekend. Rory is upset and angry and worried about him, but decides to have a good time anyway. This is also where we learn that Christopher is unhappy and wishes that he had made his new life with Lorelai (which may or may not come into play later…)

Rory decides to participate in the stunt, which is a tight rope walk, although she and Logan change the rules some by jumping into the freezing cold water below, which is where Rory gets up the courage to kiss him.

Cut to Sunday afternoon. Tristan, already feeling like crap, and already having almost an entire bottle of tequila, calls up his 'sex-friend' Laura to come over and make his pain go away. Rory gets back late Sunday night and decides to wait until the next day to try to smooth things over with Tristan. Monday morning she makes plans to meet Marty for breakfast, and then goes to Tristan's room where she is greeted by Laura, clad only in Tristan's tuxedo shirt. Rory leaves immediately, wondering why she ever thought that she could take Tristan's word. She goes to breakfast with Marty, which doesn't fare well (which we'll see in chapter 13) and then heads back to her room, where Tristan finds her sometime later. They get into a rather heated argument, and both say some not-nice things to the other. They're both hurt badly and Tristan ultimately storms out of the room, leaving both of them whirling.

And that my friends is probably the best summary I can give you… if you'd like anything more detailed… you can **always** go back and read it again.

* * *

Previously: 

"_Listen… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Tris…tan…" Rory looked up when she said his name, only to be staring at a beautiful blonde woman, wearing nothing but Tristan's tux shirt, with only necessary buttons done._

"_Not Tristan," Rory said, surprised._

"_Nope._ _Do you want me to get him for…" Laura found herself talking to an empty hallway. Rory was already half way down the stairs, her head whirling. **And here I thought I was over being lied to by guys, **she thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs and collapsed on the bottom step. **Why? Why do I always give in to their smooth talking ways? They're all full of shit.**_

_------_

_Tristan knew he was defeated. Rory was angry at him; he was angry at her, but angrier at himself. Yes, she had broken his heart. Wait, if she broke his heart, why was she the one angry and upset, the one yelling at him? He turned and walked out of her living room, feeling worse than when he had entered._

_Tristan knew that as much as he hated to admit it, they had both been hurt. She hurt him by all the things she said, and by turning him down and still giving Logan_ _a chance. And he had not only hurt her by making her feel like just another girl he wanted to sleep with, but also completely ruined any chance he might have had with her by calling Laura. He wasn't ready to admit that all he wanted to do was go back in and apologize; he couldn't let her have that much control over him- not anymore._

* * *

**Chapter 13- How to Lose A Guy**

Rory had been in a funky mood all week. She usually loved the first week of classes- so much excitement, thrill and the joy of seeing friends again. However, it was now Friday; she hadn't heard from Logan since Tuesday and she and Tristan were mutually avoiding each other. Paris had indeed yelled at Rory for not telling her about the plans over the weekend. Thank goodness all Paris needed was one good fight before moving on. Marty was still acting weird around her. Their breakfast Monday had been an awkward one, to say the least. She involuntarily rolled her eyes as she thought about their meeting.

* * *

---- Monday Morning ------- 

"So what did you do after the party Thursday night?" Marty asked, worried still that it had something to do with Logan. They were sitting at a table in a small café. It was where Marty and Rory usually went when they went out to eat.

"Nothing really… it was a lot of drama, but that's life I guess," Rory replied, intentionally vague.

"So you were gone for the weekend?" he pried.

"Yes… I was out with Logan Huntzberger and some of his friends," she answered, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied with any less information.

"I see," he replied quietly. His suspicions were finally confirmed.

"Is something wrong?" Rory asked. She knew exactly what was wrong; Marty was jealous.

"Nope, nothing at all," he answered curtly. "I just didn't think you'd actually ever run with that crowd."

"That crowd?" Rory repeated. "I didn't realize that college had quite the same distinction of cliques that high school had. I was hoping we'd all grown up enough to get past that and make friends with who we want to make friends with."

"That isn't what I'm saying Rory," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's just… it's just that we made fun of guys like that last year."

"Yeah, which made us just as bad as them," she replied, beginning to stand up. "I think I should get going. I have a lot of things to do before classes start tomorrow."

"Ok, fine," he answered and watched her walk off.

* * *

Rory was at a loss of what to do on that lazy Friday afternoon. She was bored as hell, and not even a book seemed entertaining enough now. She debated calling her mother, but assumed that she would be too busy with work and Luke. So she sat there, in front of the television, despite the fact that nothing good was on. She seemed to be on strained terms with everyone she knew at Yale. Well, maybe not Logan- she still wasn't sure what was up with him. The two of them had acted like a couple at the rest of the LDB function on Sunday. Actually, ever since their kiss, every time they'd seen each other they looked like a couple. 

They hadn't talked on Monday, and then on Tuesday Logan called to invite her to the pub. It took her nearly an hour to get ready. She had changed her jeans three times and her shirt four times. She tied her hair back, but then pulled it down just seconds before walking out the door.

* * *

--- Tuesday Evening ---- 

Her cheeks reddened as she approached the pub. He was waiting outside for her, leaning against the wall. God, he was always so gorgeous and he never looked like he tried very hard, or needed to for that matter.

"Hey Ace," he said suavely.

"Hello," she cooed, smiling.

Logan gently pushed her against the building and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips when he attempted to intensify the kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"How ya been?" His voice was nonchalant.

"Alright," she replied. "Better now." She smiled at him. He put his arm over her shoulder and they joined Logan's friends inside the pub.

"Classes today?" he inquired.

"Three…" she responded, taking a seat across from Colin. "And then I was at the paper most of the afternoon. Doyle is pretty high strung anyway, but he's totally lost it over the first issue of the year."

Logan nodded, knowingly. "I stopped by for a few minutes this morning. Mitchum is rather adamant about seeing my name in print a little more often this year."

"So I'll be seeing quite a bit of you in there?" Rory asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you will," he said, moving his hand to her hair and playing with it gently. "You want something to drink? Eat?"

"Ummm, a crown and coke?"

"You got it. Finn… you heading to the bar?" Logan looked at Finn expectantly.

Finn glanced at the bar, spotting the red-haired bartender he'd been eyeing all night. "Of course mate! Don't know if I'll be back with the drinks though."

Rory was surprised how easily she fit in with this group- the group she'd been hidden from her entire life, the group she and Marty had mocked the year before. She actually really enjoyed their company. Finn and Colin were amusing drunk and sober (not that they were sober often) and Rory always got along well with Logan. He was an above average conversationalist, and he was also above average at anything not involving conversation. Rory still hadn't decided which activity she sharing with Logan more; talking with him, or kissing him.

He walked her back to her dorm room when they had left the pub. She liked getting to know Logan both among and away from his friends. He seemed to almost be two separate people; there was the party hungry Logan, and the conversationalist- intellectual Logan. Many of Logan's closest friends didn't even know the second side of him; he was always too eager to live his life while he could. Too eager to make his own decisions, party as much as he could before graduating and having his father make every move for him.

She didn't wait for him to kiss her when they'd made it to her room. She was strangely hungry for his lips to be against hers, to feel their warmth, their desire for her. She pulled him close to her and stopped, barely leaving any space between them. She could feel his breath, smell the scotch, and then she kissed him, passionately and full of fervor. She ran her fingers through his hair as he stroked the side of her face. Rory pulled back and opened her eyes, smiling.

"Thanks for tonight… I had a good time," she said, dropping her hands from his hair and opening the door to the common room.

"You mean that's…" Logan was baffled. He, Logan Huntzberger was being… denied access to a woman? Well, there certainly was a first time for everything.

Rory raised an eyebrow; obviously he was expecting something more. She smirked, "Goodnight Logan," and closed the door behind her.

Logan turned to leave. "Night Ace," he breathed out quietly.

* * *

Even though it was five in the afternoon on Friday, Rory was sprawled out on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, watching daytime television. Lorelai was gone for the weekend with Luke, and Emily had called the night before, reminding Rory that Friday Night dinner would have to be cancelled that week; the elder Gilmores had some function to attend that they couldn't get out of. _They would cancel dinner when I'm loneliest and really need something to do, wouldn't they?_ she thought as Days of Our Lives came to a close. The Soap network was a god-send when a girl was starved for entertainment. 

"Sammi, how could you?" Rory practically yelled to the television.

"Gilmore!" Paris yelled from her bedroom. She was submerging herself in studying, even if it was only the first week of classes.

"Sorry Paris."

"What's going on out there? And who is Sammi?"

"Nothing, just watching T.V."

"Don't you have anything going on tonight? Dinner with the grandparents or something?"

"They cancelled on me. So I am planning on sitting here filling my mind with useless and senseless garbage until I inevitably fall asleep."

Paris emerged from her bedroom, looking frazzled. "Look at us, Gilmore. This isn't who we are…."

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't the type of girls who sit around doing nothing all day because we're upset over a guy."

Rory sat up at this comment; it wasn't one she'd been expecting.

"You have been the talk of the entire school, Gilmore. Don't think I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Rory asked, feigning innocence.

"You and Huntzberger," Paris walked over and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "I must say, I'm a little surprised, not to mention hurt that you didn't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell…"

"That's not what I heard."

"What have you heard?"

"I've heard enough," Paris said, not giving up any more details than that.

"That's it! You won't give me more than that?"

"Nope," Paris walked back into her room and grabbed her purse. "Let's go. I've got to get you out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory, I got back from class at one thirty. You were already on the couch then and you're not staying there all night long; at least not without nourishment and a good movie or two."

"A movie night?" Rory sounded nostalgic. "Paris, I love you!" She ran back into her room, threw on shoes and a jacket and was out the door before Paris.

-Three hours later-

_- I think you're running away._

_- Why don't you save your mind games for your next bet, okay? I am not running away._

_- Buuuullll shit._

"I officially hate chick flicks," Paris announced. "All they do is depress me. And they're not even realistic! They're not even in the same galaxy as realistic."

"You're the one that picked the movie," Rory said dryly.

"How to Lose a Guy… I thought it might be helpful considering the situation we're both in; apparently I was wrong." Rory was about to speak when Paris continued on her rant. "Although seeing Matthew McConaughey shirtless may have completely redeemed the movie."

Rory laughed silently and sat up, reaching for another slice of pizza. "Well, at least she got her man in the end," Rory sighed.

"Hey, you still have a shot. I on the other hand…."

"Oh Paris, I'm sorry." How could she have been so thoughtless?

"Don't worry about it. Terrance is really helping me realize that death is all a part of life and that I shouldn't mull over it. I should just think of it as a break up. When I look at it like that, it doesn't hurt as much."

"Well that's-" Rory was cut off by a knock at the door. "Are we expecting any more food?"

"Nope."

Rory got up and headed for the door, smoothing out her hair and pulling down her light pink camisole to cover the rest of her midriff. She opened the door to reveal a handsome young man standing before her.

"Hey Ace."

"Logan?" she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "I missed you."

Paris muttered something from the couch, but Rory couldn't quite make out what she said. She was also pretty sure that it wasn't polite so it was probably better that she didn't hear it; it was even better that Logan hadn't heard it.

"One thing I never expected to hear Logan Huntzberger utter." Rory said playfully.

He laughed softly. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I just never thought of Logan Huntzberger as the 'mushy, sentimental and attached' type."

"And who says that is what I am?" He smirked.

"But you just said…" Rory knew that looking into those endless hazy brown pools of Logan's eyes that she didn't stand a chance. "Oh, forget it."

"So, you busy?" he asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah… why else would I be here at your doorstep?" He smirked and the butterflies in her stomach resumed their tumultuous fluttering.

"Well actually, I am… kinda busy," Rory confessed. There were two reasons for this admission. Firstly she didn't want Logan thinking she'd be the girl to hang on his arm whenever **he** felt like it. If they were going to have a relationship, it was going to be on both of their terms. And secondly, Rory didn't want to leave Paris alone, especially not when her friend had rescued her in a time of need; and that afternoon, Rory definitely considered a time of need.

"I see," he replied, looking disappointed, but not as disappointed as he felt. And why the hell was he feeling disappointed anyway? He was Logan Huntzberger, the one man at Yale that could have almost any woman he wanted, any time of day, for any reason or for no reason at all. He could make one phone call and have at least four women show up that would be willing to show him a good time. And he was disappointed because **one** was too busy for him? Of course. But only when that **one** was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

"Well how about tomorrow then?" he asked, not being able to shake the feeling of just wanting to be with her.

"Tomorrow I'm free," she smiled. "Oh wait! I have some stuff to do in the afternoon. But I should be done by like six-ish."

"Six-ish it is." He kissed her forehead and brushed a loose strand of hair from her eye. "I'll see ya."

"Bye Logan," she said, closing the door again. A goofy smile made its way to her face.

"What the hell was that?" Paris said, raising a brow.

"What was what?"

Paris's eyes grew wide, and then she exclaimed, "You've caged the tiger."

"I've **what**!"

"Caged the tiger… he wants you. He likes you. Logan Huntzberger doesn't like women. He has dates and one night stands; he doesn't go seeking out girls, and especially not more than 4 hours in advance."

Rory took her seat back on the couch and pulled a pillow to her lap. "Paris, what are you talking about?"

"You are his Andie Anderson. The one he's willing to give up his playboy ways for."

"Paris, you're talking nonsense. And for someone that hated that movie, I'm surprised you're referencing it."

"It was fresh in my mind. Give me a couple minutes; I can come up with a better analogy."

"There is no need for that," Rory almost laughed. "Logan and I haven't even defined what we are. I've known him for a week. You can't tell me you think he's falling for me, or even seriously likes me for that matter."

"Hey, it took that long in the movie, didn't it?" Paris pushed.

"Please, Paris, stop. I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's nonsense. And I'm **not** his Andie."

Paris smiled and added only two words to the argument. "Buuullll shit."

* * *

A/N: Alright people… I hope that makes up for the lack of updating? Please don't kill me. I love you all… really I do. And I'll love you just as much after you've left a review. I'm already starting on the next chapter, so look for it sometime in the next few days. Yes, I pinky promise it will be up by the end of the week. Again, let me know what you think… reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. 

Oh! Also, I'm working on a Literati, called Second Chance. I'd love feedback on that too, if you all don't mind. Till then… thanks in advance for the lovely reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The movie scene in italics is from How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days… I don't own the dialogue... it belongs to the writers... of which I was not one... so obviously... I make no claim on it. Just needed a good segway... so... thanks for providing Paramount... I appreciate it.


End file.
